No Place Like Florence
by DianaLecter
Summary: Four years after 'Hannibal' the film, and Clarice runs into an old friend while vacationing with potential love interest.
1. Chapter One

Rome

Rome.

Every morning, the sun rose and gave the town an effect irreplaceable at any other location.This was seemingly customary for all Italian cities, though each specific site added or withdrew something of significant difference that made their own unique.Florence was the same – sunrises holding a special quality that made his surroundings serene and calm.There were times he greatly missed Florence.

But he was here. Rome. This place was lovely enough to make his aching for Florence subside.The sunrise was a simple pleasure, one he found a necessity after so many years of confinement.It had taken him two years to return to Europe, another year to move to Italy.During his time away from the place he widely accepted as home, he occupied himself with visiting and revisiting favorite vacations places throughout England, France, Spain, and Germany.Now, having lived in Rome for a year, Dr. Hannibal Lecter felt enough time had passed to return to Florence.Despite how much he appreciated the sunrise in Rome, there was certainly no place like home.

In the two years he spent away from Europe Dr. Lecter made residence in India, a country he had never before explored.There, he waited until the excited nonsense from the FBI blew over, watching with personal glee as Special Agent Clarice Starling handed over her badge and gun on news that made headlines across the globe.What added to his joy was that the FBI was willing to recycle her, but she finally broke through the horribly incorrect bias that she needed the job to be unique, to define her, to give her a sense of self.She was no longer threatened with the idea of a normal career.Undoubtedly, somewhere within her, Starling knew she was as different as they came.She was a loose nail, yes, but one trying desperately to hold up the big picture instead of focusing on the small inconsistencies.According to the last update, she was living a quiet life in New York City.To present date, she had refused all interviews and offers to make guest appearances on talk shows to discuss her ordeal at both the Muskrat Farm and the late Paul Krendler's lake house.

However, that was all Dr. Lecter knew of Starling right now.Her absence from the limelight made her considerably more difficult to watch.If he truly wanted to, he could find her easily.But however much it tempted him; he declined, their last meeting convincing him entire that any provocation on his part was useless.Those morals she could never seem to rid herself of would always interfere.Further involvement would only lead to further resent.If there were to be a change of heart, she would have to initiate it without his influence.

No amount of hidden hope would overthrow Dr. Lecter's sensibility.He didn't waste time in idle pining for someone who would never conform.It grew quite tedious.

In Rome, Dr. Lecter found it was best to pick up directly where he left off from his social life.He began escorting stunningly beautiful women to places that required exquisite taste and a hefty checking account.This, he thought, would be the best way to get his mind off Starling.The entire predicament bewildered him, why after so many years of being seen with only the upper, perhaps snobbish class of the public that Starling intrigued him so.It wasn't to say that he found her mannerisms or intelligence insulting – quite the opposite entirely.No, it was merely a reflection of the old life, the childish and ignorant 'there are other fish in the sea' saying.Sure there were, plenty as a matter of fact.He was seeing one now: a charming woman between his age and Starling's – thoroughly enchanting and very devoted to him.It was quite flattering considering she was pursued by only the high elite class of Italian society and rejected more than asked her on a daily basis.She offered her hand to few and seldom allowed anyone to get past first base.But Dr. Lecter fascinated her, as he did many women.He was Dr. Charles Wilkins to her, and though the alias was horribly ordinary, it concealed his true identity and still managed to bring smiles to a room crowded with professors and esteemed colleagues.Currently, he maintained the occupation of historian for the public libraries, and was appraised for his knowledge on Italian records.

Esamarla Raizonne was lead violinist for the local symphony and excelled at all instruments in the string family, even the terribly challenging harp.She had a natural ear and many pieces dedicated to memory.From top to bottom, she was entirely Dr. Lecter's type, on the surface.It was somewhat unnerving that she didn't appeal to him more than she did.

After courting her for six months, Dr. Lecter made the move to consummate their relationship, more or less because he felt it was his duty.Though she would never vocalize her discomfort, he could tell she was getting restless with anticipation.Sex was good but overall unremarkable.Dr. Lecter failed to give her his full attention, meeting the stereotype that many men his age acquired.That didn't bother him in the slightest.Dr. Lecter knew that he could easily seal his possession of her in the bedroom and give her the thrill of her life, but in truth, he didn't want to.It irritated his all-but-forgotten conscience that he was leading on this promising young woman, using her in a terribly tasteless manner, but he was not plagued by the idea enough to call halt to the relationship.If anything, it assisted in keeping his mind from Starling.

It took terrible self-control not to murmur another woman's name in the process of intercourse, a woman across the ocean.This possible dilemma was avoided by rendering words most appropriately redundant.

When Dr. Lecter informed Esamarla of his plans to leave Rome and return to Florence, most of him hoped that would end things.He was discouraged to find her so blindly dedicated to him, but made no attempt beyond the obvious logic of her career and the other what-have-you's to prevent her from following.

Word got out that Dr. Wilkins and Esamarla Raizonne were moving away together, and whispered rumors of engagement and possible elopement sprouted among their social circle.This was also irritating and Dr. Lecter chose simply to ignore it.He had a private conversation with Esamarla the day before they left to clear her mind of any influenced questions about their relationship.On the surface, she was relieved, but he could detect the sea of disappointment that engulfed her when he informed her that there was no engagement planned, no wedding in the future.His words also suggested that not only was this something he was not striving for; it didn't look like it would ever happen, despite the circumstances.

Dr. Lecter whimsically tossed the idea of ending the relationship now into the air once more, debating it for several hours in the silence of the night.Absently, he wondered how Starling would feel to know of his current position. That he was sleeping next to a lovely woman that was not she.This thought made him grin.It was quite appeasing to consider he might arise jealousy in his dear Clarice, if it should ever come to her attention that he had eyes that wandered to women other than her.

Beside him, Esamarla slept peacefully, oblivious to her unseen competition.Dr. Lecter watched her with still eyes, looking over her features and trying to see something more than what was presented.The exercise proved useless, and he was unable to see anything but her black hair and green eyes, hear anything but her Italian-accented voice.Though the influence on her voice was much preferred to the southern West-Virginian drawl of Starling, it did little to intrigue him.Her personality was flawless, her tastes elevated and very keen, but there was nothing that kept him interested.Dr. Lecter saw the end of their relationship very soon, and again struggled with his senses upon ending it now before she got too involved.

He almost awoke her but didn't.Perhaps he was being a bit premature.

Four years ago, in a kitchen across the world, the one woman he had pined for and never caught told him no.Here, like a coddling old fool, he was keeping himself closed to the idea of someone else, focusing on her when allowed himself to.It troubled him greatly that one woman would affect him like this, but there was nothing he could do as such consumed him every day.After all, beneath the surface of elegance and eerie serenity, he was still a man.

The next day, on the plane to Florence, Esamarla squeezed Dr. Lecter's hand with assurance, and he smiled at her pleasantly, though with emptiness, as they took off.

***


	2. Chapter Two

Rome

"Doth hear'est I wedding bells in the future?" Special Agent Ardelia Mapp of the FBI asked Clarice Starling, once-notorious agent now reduced to journalist for the _New York Times, _a job she enjoyed more than people credited her.

"Wedding bells?" she answered with some surprise."Umm…he hasn't proposed yet, and even if he does…I…"

"What, Starling?You love the guy, don't you?"

"I've only been seeing him for a year, Ardelia."

"Do you have any idea how much progress that is over other couples?"

Starling shook her head, moving to the other side of the living room of her duplex.Taking a seat by the window where she had an excellent view of New York, she pressed the cordless phone to her ear to hear Mapp better, exerting a breath as her eyes gazed over the city.

"I don't care about most couples," she retorted after a minute."I don't think I'll ever be ready for marriage.I'll be ready to be buried before I'm ready to walk down any aisle."

From the other end of the connection, there was a low grumble of disapproval.

"Girl, what exactly are you afraid of?"

_Nothing, _Starling answered to herself._Nothing, except losing everything._

_ _

__"Commitment."

"That's the guy's excuse.Don't switch roles on me."

Starling bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood to bait away the smile, even though the room was vacant and no one was within range to witness it.

"Marriage is for normal people, Ardelia.I am not a normal person.Too much has happened to me…"

And indeed, that was the truth.Too much had happened over the course of the past fourteen years, enough to make her question the true value of life as though she contemplated the idea of ending her own.But Clarice Starling was better than that, above it, and though there had been times, many times, when she was desperate to get out, she knew that was never an option.

Four years from her last tragedy, and she felt she was finally getting over it.A new town, a new job, a new man, everything a girl her age could want.She supposed she was lucky, a thirty-seven year old woman, unmarried, had the potential of scaring most men away, and had on several occasions.Those who found themselves able to carry on with a second or third date soon discovered of her prior association with the FBI, and suddenly remembered why the name 'Clarice Starling' sounded so familiar.Then, in a very methodical manner, they would stop calling, stop swinging by, stop seeing her altogether.To the world, she was marked as the property – or keen interest – of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.Most knew of her relationship with him, had many of their own ideas, carried several exaggerated truths, and were well aware of her last minutes with Dr. Lecter in the kitchen.Starling wondered if she blurted out the fatal kiss while under the influence of morphine, as it had almost shredded her career.

Almost.

The FBI knew she was not only the person who could find Dr. Lecter, but also the only one who had a chance of apprehending him alive.After virtually abandoning her for three weeks, they sent a messenger to offer her job back.It was too late, and she handed in her resignation.

Mapp had almost abandoned her as well, not seeing how she could've rescued that man, risking and losing everything.A very detailed three-hour conversation clarified Starling's motives, saving their friendship.Not only that, Mapp's feelings for the FBI darkened, and she encouraged the resignation, threatening to do so herself.

The only thing she hadn't supported was Starling's move to another state, not too horribly far but far enough to influence a gap in their sister-like relationship.However, that had not dampened her enough to convince her not to go apartment hunting with her two weeks after the resignation took place.Within a month, Starling was a resident of the Big Apple.She conversed with Mapp every day and alternated visiting each other on weekends.

Eventually, Starling met a man that did not flinch when he learned of her past, nor was he threatened by the absence of any prior relationships.His name was Nicholas Randall, and he was a successful lawyer who specialized in criminal law.He found her past fascinating, and asked several times if he might write a book about it.

Despite how wonderful he was, how good he was to her, Starling found herself shunning the idea of a relationship with each step she took.It was at times like these that she felt like screaming, at herself and at the stars for making her who she was.What was wrong with her?Running from a healthy relationship with someone who respected her and she could respect back, running, running, and tripping with every stride.

The thought of marriage made her nauseous.She didn't know if it was the institution itself or merely the idea of marrying him.Chances were, it dealt with both.However much she liked him, she never grew into that divine state of love.Now, after a year of seeing each other exclusively, she doubted it would ever come to that.

Hidden beneath layers of morals and incorruptibility, the reason for this pounded on her insides, screaming to be released.Having concealed it from both the public and herself for fourteen years, Starling found no need to answer it now.

It took Mapp's impatient voice for Starling to snap back to the present.

"Damn straight too much has happened to you!" she was saying."That's why you deserve this!Come on, Starling, don't blow it over HIM."Ever since the night at Chesapeake, Mapp refused to say Dr. Lecter's name.It wasn't needed.The emphasis on 'him' made everyone very aware to whom she was referring.

In spite of the consequences, Starling wished desperately that she would address him by his name, yet knew better than to request it.Mapp could understand her motives for saving him those four years ago, but she could never respect them, no matter how she tried.And even through that, Starling could accept it.Mapp didn't know Dr. Lecter, no one knew him like she did, and she couldn't faithfully say she knew him that well.

"I'm not wasting it over Dr. Lecter, Ardelia," Starling said, not knowing if it was the truth but having a very fine idea."I wasn't even thinking about him."That, she knew, was a lie.With as much as she thought about him before the Muskrat Farm, she thought of him a hundred times more now.It was inevitable.

"You can't lie to me, babe," Mapp said stubbornly."I know you too well."

A pause."All right, so I think of him from time to time.Trust me, you would, too if he was ever inside your head."

"That's precisely why I wouldn't let him in."

"Ardelia…if he wanted in, there isn't a damn thing in the world you could do to stop him."

"Oh, I bet I could.Bust a cap on his ass."

"He'd see it coming before you had a chance.You can't surprise him easily."

_"EASILY, _Starling.There's the keyword.Does anything ever come by me easily?"

Starling shook her head, knowing no sense would come to Mapp unless she actually stood before Dr. Lecter and was able to endure that burning gaze that saw more than just her inexperience and extreme self-confidence.Once Mapp did that, and if she could walk away unchanged, then she would have Starling's support.

But such an opportunity would never arise.A quip of sadness gripped her as she thought of this, brief, fleeting, but existent nonetheless.

"Whatever, Ardelia.You can believe what you want."

"I will.You know I will."

From outside, Starling saw Nicholas's Mercedes pull into the drive.However he managed to maneuver through New York traffic, Starling would never know.

"Ardelia, I gotta go.Nick's here."

_"Ooh la la!" _Mapp gasped in a fake French accent."Be sure to give him a kiss for me!"

Starling shook her head and hung up.She placed the phone back on the hook and moved quickly to the door.On the way, she past the mirror, made sure she looked decent – meaning; she gave the mirror a half-assed glance – and headed outdoors after grasping her purse.

Flashing a fake though winning smile, she climbed into the car and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.As they backed out, Starling sighed and found her breath was quivering, but didn't know why.

"Where are we going?" she asked a minute later.

"It's a surprise," he replied with a knowing grin.

A shudder ran up her spine, a very unwelcome yet eerily wanted memory coming to her.

_{"Never ask.It spoils the surprise."}_

_ _

With a vague smile, Starling let out another breath before shaking her head clear of these thoughts.They would do nothing for her now, especially with Nicholas, on their way to what promised to be an over-done, intensely romantic evening.

As things turned out, Nicholas had a bit more on his mind than a simple, uncomplicated night on the town.Much more.

***


	3. Chapter Three

Rome

For a long time, the most Starling could do was look around in awe of her surroundings. Indeed she was here, in Florence, which was as lovely and more so than she ever imagined. It was easy to see why Dr. Lecter loved it so much, easy to picture herself loving it with the same fire and passion. Easy to imagine a life here, abandoning whatever she knew in New York, Washington, the United States, for that matter. 

The only thing that dampened her good mood was the realization that Nicholas Randall was still at her side. She could tell, without looking at him, that he was not nearly as affected by the beauty of their surroundings as she was. Oh, she was sure he appreciated it; she couldn't respect him. Anyone untaken with this place was of low-influence, and not worth her time.

Closing her eyes, Starling inhaled deeply, the scent of a city so romantically mysterious filling her, and she had never felt more complete in her life. 

There was something she didn't understand, though. Why, if she had stood before Dr. Lecter's cell fourteen years ago, tried to stab him while drugged with morphine, saved him from torture from Mason Verger, and even endured a kiss that occurred before he brought the cleaver down (only to derail it at last minute, more or less to scare the living daylights out of her and cut through the cuff chains instead of either of their hands), that she now shivered with eager anticipation and sensed him closer. Perhaps he was here after all. If he wasn't here his essence was, and though the effect was minimal, it was enough to soothe her for the moment.

Undoubtedly, this was the most breathtaking place she had ever visited.Starling knew then that leaving in the planned two weeks would not be an easy task.

A voice, the same voice that continuously haunted her now approached with a lighter view, one that suggested sweetly and did not scream.

_{You do realize, Clarice, that you don't have to leave.You never have to leave.You can stay here.You can stay right here.And somehow, someday, he'll find you…}_

_ _

For the first time, Starling didn't condemn herself for this thought, and actually welcomed it.It was nice for the change of pace, to feel in control, to be someplace where she truly could start over.Someplace her name didn't sound too familiar, perhaps distantly like that cousin they thought died in a car crash last year, but not FBI news.

_{Whoa!Slow down!}_A new voice said.This voice, she knew, would present her thought-to-be-dead sensibility, something she desperately wished to be rid of once and for all._{You've been here for ten minutes and you're already considering leaving your home to live here?!Funny, Starling, very funny!}_

_ _

But Starling wasn't laughing, at the voice or the idea.It seemed real to her, very real.Indeed, this was a place she could see herself living happily for the rest of her life.

***

It was the second week of his arrival in Florence, and Dr. Lecter found he was at an incredibly peace upon being home.Everything looked different under prospective when put under the Florentine light.Even Esamarla seemed more interesting, perhaps not enough to continue the relationship much longer, but enough to have a brighter outlook on the situation.

Now, it was the morning of a new day, a new day in Florence.Dr. Lecter stood at the balcony of his new residence, his gaze catching the city in time to see the sun rise.As the light bounced off the pupils of his eyes, he smiled, inhaling deeply.After a moment, however long or short was left to him to determine.Today, he didn't stay long, retreating back indoors only to stop short upon entering, his gaze lowering to the still-sleeping form on the bed.

Esamarla was partially covered with the blue satin blankets, her bare stomach pressed to the mattress.Both arms encircled one pillow, and her midnight hair spread like a fan.Indeed, she was exhausted.Dr. Lecter had almost lost control the night before, almost crossed the boundary and pressed to that divine level of certain ownership.How much he thought of Starling last night was almost beyond his comprehension.It was as though…

Dr. Lecter methodically blocked these thoughts and that was the end of it for today.Allowing his mind to travel in that direction would only again bring about the institution of leaving Esamarla, and doing so would be quite rude now.Considering what this woman had sacrificed for him, all because he let her.

However, Dr. Lecter did not submit to regret.He never would.Toying with her emotions, as tactfully rude as it was, proved also to be fun.It was somewhat droll in the very worst of senses to see what exactly this woman would do for him.She thought she knew all there was to know about him when indeed she had barely scathed first base.Eventually, he would drop her, sometime when he was through using her, and though he might feel a streak of guilt, it was more likely he'd forget her in good time.

In the meantime, however, Dr. Lecter was determined to enjoy himself.Pretending this was the woman he idealized and not some poor substitute could be terrible fun, as well as a handy method in keeping his mind off Starling.

Hmm, Starling.Dr. Lecter couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as his senses hardly failed him, he was anticipating the next few days greatly.The last time such a premonition struck him was the eve before Evelda Drumgo was shot and killed, the day this all second-handedly started.Four long years ago.It hardly seemed like it.

Why was he experiencing this again?Dr. Lecter mused thoughtfully for a few minutes, not one to believe in fate or superstition, or even trust this uncanny sixth sense of his, but when it came to Clarice Starling, he was almost willing to forfeit all rationale and take that blind leap of faith.As it was, such stirrings were frequent and common when matters concerning her were about to surface, he felt compelled to be prepared with whatever might present itself.

Even then, Dr. Lecter smiled.Whatever it was, it was welcome.There was no questioning that.

Esamarla slept far into the day, undisturbed and virtually ignored by Dr. Lecter.In the time that she remained isolated from the outside world, he occupied himself with planning an extravagant evening.Florence was not a town that permitted him to be conservative with his respectful funding, especially with such a lovely young woman at his side.Naturally, there had been nights spent in the comfort and pleasure of his own divine company, but not tonight.The knowledge that the curator job he once aspired to was no longer an option struck him, but only minimally.He would have greatly enjoyed that occupation, but there was no time for mourning.In a city of this charisma, there were plenty of places he could seek work, or given his financial state, not at all if he cared to.

It was two in the afternoon before the being upstairs stirred.She was both surprised and offended to find that she had not only slept far later than usual, but that she was alone.Slipping into a robe, she headed downstairs in search of her Dr. Wilkins.If she knew him, he would be cooking, playing some instrument, or reading.

He wasn't doing any of those things.Instead, she found him in the parlor.She felt his eyes on her before she saw him.

"Good afternoon, Esamarla," he said quietly, causing her to jump and gasp.Through the darkness of the room, she could see his smile, though he wasn't flashing those eerily white teeth.

"Charles," she said, turning to face the direction of the voice, her eyes exploring the area the initial greeting had originated from."It's late, why didn't you wake me?"Her accent was heavily Italian, and though they spoke in her native language often, she tended to go with the flow of his lead.This afternoon, he spoke in English, therefore she answered in English.

"You seemed quite fatigued, my dear.I wanted you to rest for this evening."Dr. Lecter stood in the corner of the room, watching her cautiously."I hope you don't object to what I have planned.Knowing your exquisite taste, I hardly see how you could."

"Where are we going?" 

"A charming place called _Paoli_.As someone who has never before been to Florence, a sin as you are Italian," he took a minute for the effect of his sarcasm to sink in, realizing his voice hinted more toward genuine rage at this abomination than humor."It is the quintessential necessity residing in this town."

Esamarla arched an eyebrow."That doesn't sound like you."

"Trust me.For lunch, we simply must visit _Il Sasso di Dante._It has a wonderful view of the Duomo.__If not this afternoon, then we'll go tomorrow.After that, I promise no more dining expeditions.I'm perfectly content to cook."Dr. Lecter smiled.He loved this wholly.It certainly was good to be home.

***


	4. Chapter Four

Rome

Nicholas experienced some minor difficulties, but managed to pull a string or two to get them into _Paoli._Starling was dressed wonderfully; having found before packing for the trip that the only nice dress she had was the one Dr. Lecter adorned her in during those hours she was under his captivity.Not being one to toss money aside, the conservative sense in Starling took control and she packed it as her evening dress.

At the revealing cut, Nicholas arched both brows.He didn't ask where she got it, nor did she offer to tell him.If he knew it was one of the gifts from Dr. Lecter, the hurt and shock he would feel would devastate him.

Ever, wearing the dress for the first time in four years, loving the way it still fit perfectly, Starling felt a shudder of pleasure, knowing it was something he would enjoy seeing her in.That only elevated her excitement, and she couldn't wait for a chance to be seen in public.

Upon the first evening of their arrival, Nicholas had asked around and discovered that _Paoli _was a very highly recommended restaurant.Now, they were there, having managed to wiggle in without reservation.The interior alone was breathtaking; the site of couples dancing on the floor giving Starling the impulse to join them.She felt giddy, and she was NEVER giddy.

_{I never want to leave; I never ever want to leave!}_

_ _

Starling was seriously considering how she might talk Nicholas into leaving without her.

After being seated, the waiter, who spoke in both fluent Italian and English, informed them of the wine list and said he would return in a minute for their selection.

In the time of his absence, Starling leaned forward, feeling compelled to display her thanks for him bringing her here, a place that met and surpassed all her wildest expectations.With a coy smile, she planted a kiss on his cheek."Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He knew what she was thanking him for; he just wanted to hear her say it.

"For bringing me here.To Florence, to this restaurant.Nick, you are too much."

To that, he smiled but had no reply.

Starling sighed happily and resumed studying the menu.Things were perfect.

***

For the longest moment, all Dr. Lecter could do was watch.

At first he thought it impossible, the very idea that they could be here at the same time, in the same restaurant, too incredibly bizarre.But her scent was unmistakable, one no specialist alive could replicate.After a minute, his eyes informed him that his nose had not betrayed him.Starling, his Starling, was indeed here.

Not only was she here, she was with another man.

Dr. Lecter's gazed darkened, but overall, his face remained unchanged.For a minute, he forgot that he, too, was accompanied with a young woman, someone that could just as easily provoke jealousy from anyone in this room.But not her.Not her with her young companion.The thought was maddening, and though he remained in perfect control, he found it was much more difficult than he had ever imagined.

Now, the question was, did he ignore this pleasant though unfortunate discovery, or did he reacquaint himself with the lovely former FBI agent?Had she been alone, the decision would've been quite easy, regardless of the presence of another woman at his side.But the rules were drawn now, without even having faced each other, they were drawn.All in all, Dr. Lecter knew he would have to pay his respects sooner or later, but when she was alone.The man with her was difficult to look at, and he found he was gripping his dinner knife a tad too tightly.

Esamarla noticed his tension, but couldn't get him to confide his sudden discomfort.She tried to follow his gaze but was unsuccessful.Her persistence almost annoyed him to the brink of wanting to lunge the knife into her instead of Starling's companion.

After a minute, he returned to himself and smiled pleasantly.

"Charles?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern."Are you all right?"

"Perfectly," he replied with a quick smile."I thought I saw an old friend."

"You looked like you wanted to kill someone."

Dr. Lecter's brows perked and he fought off a smile."Yes.It wasn't a good old friend.We left on somewhat rough waters.I was hoping for reconciliation, but my eyes aren't what they used to be.Now please, don't let it ruin our evening."

  
The night was only beginning.Dr. Lecter smiled now, keeping an eye but not intently staring at the couple across the room.For now, he would enjoy himself.After all, this was an incredible place.There was plenty of time to deal with them later.And deal with them he would.Before Starling left this place, she would be perfectly aware of everything.He would see to that.

***

The evening was a tremendous success. Several hours spent dining, drinking, and dancing. It was everything she needed right then, everything she could ever need. Being away from the United States and in this scenic dreamland was surreal, and she never wanted it to end. For the third or fourth time that night, she contemplated on how she should break the news to Nicholas; that he would indeed be returning to New York alone. 

The more she thought about it, the more real it seemed. No longer was it a simple mind joke that she was teasing herself with. It was a serious consideration, one she could see herself feasibly doing. There was nothing back in the States for her, nothing but Nicholas, of course. 

At that thought, she chuckled. If Nicholas was the only thing keeping her home, then he was in for some heavy-duty competition. Looking at him tonight, she read the gaze in his eyes that informed her that he was at least partly aware of these thoughts. This surprised her, for she didn't imagine herself so easily read.

When he offered his hand for a dance, Starling found she had no choice but to oblige. She owed him some compensation for the evening. Standing from the table, she let him lead her to the dance floor and smiled as they glided in perfect unison, their rhythm perfectly with the music. They had never before danced together and she could tell he was as pleased with her reaction to him as she was of his. 

After a few dances, Nicholas excused himself to tend to a call of nature. Starling remained on the dance floor, taking in the wonderful atmosphere. Truly this was a magical place, some fabled land she could before only read about. Thank God she knew Nicholas! Thank God he thought to bring her here! Now, if she could only figure out how to get rid of him. 

A hand very softly brushed against her bare arm, just enough to make her shiver. What was this? She had never known Nicholas to touch like that, and she was appalled to find herself wanting to respond to it. It was a minor touch, but warm and welcoming. Also hidden and mysterious, something she knew but didn't know. It reeked in familiarity. 

As she turned to meet this touch, she knew why it was familiar, all too well. Her heart stopped as her eyes met that notorious gaze, that gaze she had seen in countless dreams over the course of the past four years. That gaze, that gaze. 

Whatever the gaze was, it was drown out with the sound of his voice. "Good evening, Clarice," Dr. Lecter said, his eyes boring into her's. 

There was nothing in her throat, no voice to respond with. She wanted to pounce him then, the side of her that had cried out in want and need and regret for all the wrongs committed taking over at first. However, Miss Practical Sensible overruled that voice, and the invisible blockade of what was and wasn't allowed slammed in front of her. 

In a minute, she found her voice. "Dr. Lecter…" she said, it coming out was a whisper when she wanted to sound brave. 

For a minute, there was nothing else. Dr. Lecter's eyes implored her's hungrily before lowering to gaze over the rest of her. At her attire, his face brightened considerably. "I must say I am a tad surprised, Clarice. I never would have thought you would keep the dress, albeit I am not disappointed. Lovely, taste, I must say." 

Starling felt her face flush and cursed herself for not having more control over the situation. Savoring her response, Dr. Lecter's grin broadened. This was quite unexpected, finding her like this, self-conscious and shy. Starling was not the shy type. There was something on her mind. Perhaps things weren't all for a lost cause after all. 

"Dr. Lecter," she said, her voice returning to her. "I—" 

"Charles?" Starling blinked as this foreign object came into view, and though she recognized the name addressed as nothing relating to Hannibal Lecter that she knew of, the owner of the voice was approaching. She was a young looking woman, strikingly beautiful, and as Italian as they came. Starling felt her heart stop promptly as the woman took Dr. Lecter's arm and looked at her inquisitively. "Charles, who is this?" 

"Ah," Dr. Lecter replied, his eyes dancing at her undoubtedly noted reaction. "Clarice, allow me to introduce you to Ms. Esamarla Raizonne, my social companion. Esamarla, this is an…old friend, Clarice Starling." 

_"L'cOh! _Ciao, Ms. Starling. It's a pleasure to meet you," Esamarla exclaimed warmly, taking her hand and patting it several times. 

Starling must have made a face, or performed some twitch of the eye that only Dr. Lecter caught, because he seemed furthermore pleased. "It's nice to meet you, too," she said, not looking to him, not able to.

"Clarice?" Thank God! Nicholas came and stood beside her, looking to Dr. Lecter with something of a frown. She hoped against hope that he wouldn't recognize him. 

Plastering a smile to her face, she turned and grasped his arm, apparently taking him by surprise. "Nicholas, this is an old friend of mine," she said, convincing even herself for a minute. "Charles…" her voice trailed off, a streak of panic running through her, as she didn't know a last name. Dr. Lecter recognized this and scooped her up before crashing as he, too, flashed a smile and extended a hand. 

"Dr. Charles Wilkins," he introduced himself. "I knew Clarice several years ago while she was training at Quantico, if you're wondering." 

Indeed, Nicholas was wondering, she could tell. Wondering and coming to several conclusions for himself. "Did you, now?" he asked through his teeth, anger flashing across his eyes for a reason even she could not fathom. Surely he had not recognized Dr. Lecter as Dr. Lecter, had he? It was a possibility of course, but Nicholas was not difficult to read. If he knew this was the cannibal that changed his beloved's life fourteen years ago, she would know that he knew, and so would Dr. Lecter. 

The shot of anger was brief, and settled into a passive state before anyone else could catch it. Starling knew Dr. Lecter had seen it without having to look at him. If she were so prospective, he was ten times that amount. 

"Clarice," he was saying now, making her name flow sweetly through his voice like honey, "would you oblige me in a dance, for old times sake?" 

Starling didn't know how or why, but somehow she ended up in his arms as HE – not Nicholas – led her across the dance floor, leaving both their companions standing side by side in a dumbfounded manner. 

Feeling more and more like she was trapped in a dream, Starling found it difficult to focus on the person holding her than she could stand. This caused her to clutch onto him more so, to prevent herself from falling over in dizziness. Dr. Lecter did not seem to mind, and rather encouraged her to do more so.

  
"Clarice? Clarice, are you all right?"

He was speaking to her, but she couldn't hear anything. Over and over again, all she could hear was his statement about Esamarla.

_{My social companion}_

_ _

The very thought of Dr. Lecter with someone else was enough to drive her mad.The idea that it could drive her mad was also uncomfortable, for it confirmed everything that she had been denying for the decade and a half of her life.Wasted, wasted, wasted!Wasted thoughts through the day, wasted lectures to herself that emptily convinced her that she felt nothing for this man, wasted denials, rumors, accusations, gone, gone, all gone.Fourteen years of denial wasted.And all it took to come to this celestial level of discovery and forbidden knowledge was a chance meeting with him and his _'social companion'_ on a vacation that was supposed to soothe her over-anxious soul.Gone, all gone.All fourteen miserable years of denying this admittance were gone.

What was worst of all, Dr. Lecter knew she was jealous, and was enjoying every minute of it in his modestly discreet manner.She wondered if he still thought about her at all, or if this new woman in his life was satisfactory.By the way he was encouraging her to hold onto him, she found herself hoping he was as disgruntled in his relationship as she was her's.

For a minute, his eyes flashed, and she was offered a peek at his soul, what he was keeping masterfully concealed from her.Biting her lower lip, she victoriously heard him release a breath and sensed some muscle tension in the arms that held her.

"Clarice?Please answer my question.You know how I well I tolerate disobedience."The threat was empty, of course, said more in a playful fashion.It made her shiver in anticipation, her body suffering the same reaction it exhibited when Nicholas displayed authority.Only this was ten times the impact, a hundred times the impact.

She suddenly felt moist between her legs and was aching with urgency that she had never before experienced.When Dr. Lecter's nostrils flared, she knew he smelled her desire, and again his eyes reflected his pleasure at this discovery.

What had he asked?It seemed forever ago, and they had only been on the dance floor for a few minutes.Her mind clicked and set on rewind.

_{Clarice? Clarice, are you all right}_

_ _

No, she wasn't all right!She was miles from all right!At this preposterous suggestion that she could be all right while he was escorting someone else, she wanted scream at him, to tell him everything, to give in, to let him win, to experience the pleasure of losing.But no, she couldn't do that.She was Clarice Starling of – well – the _New York Times, _but once Clarice Starling of the FBI.The F…B…I.She couldn't admit this desire, even if he knew it already to exist.The part of her hooked to the old ball and chain would never submit to this haven, would never allow her to conform.

_{DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!}_

_ _

_{Lie.Lie.It's your only way out now}_

_ _

"I'm perfectly fine, Dr. Lecter," she heard herself saying.Oh God, her voice was trembling.She saw his brow lower in animal-like disapproval.

"My, my, my, after so many years, Clarice, and you still haven't learned not to lie to me." At that, he drew her closer, so that his breath was at her lips.Starling felt herself weaken, a burning sensation sweeping her legs that wanted to encircle his waist here, with no remorse to who they were or who they hurt.Nicholas and Esamarla were miles away, it seemed, and even so, in no place to stop the reunion for two that had been pining for each other, whether openly or in the shadows of denial, for so long.

"Dr. Lecter," she whimpered."Please…"

"Please?I would most certainly like to, Clarice.Certainly you know that by now." He smiled, and though it was a welcoming smile, Starling distinctly saw the 'do not enter; wrong way' sign it opened her to.However, she felt helpless to stop herself, she didn't want to.

_{Nicholas is watching, Starling.What are you going to say to him?}_

_ _

_{Fuck him! Don't deny yourself what you want!He's here, Clarice, he's right here before you, and you have no reason NOT to indulge.You'll never forgive yourself if you don't!}_

_ _

Her voice, though, betrayed her."I can't, Dr. Lecter, and neither can you."

"If you're referring to Ms. Raizonne—"

"Yes, her," Starling said.She blinked.Oh God, did she just interrupt him?To her memory, she couldn't remember doing so.By the look in his eyes, he was surprised, amused, and pleased."Her, Nicholas, and myself.Dr. Lecter…things…"

"You are no longer FBI, Ex Special Agent Starling.Please do not be tedious and refer to your obligation to your country.You are not in a position to exhibit authority, though I suppose you'd very much like to." He smiled as his face neared once more.Starling held her breath as he inhaled her scent and drew back, his smile remaining."And judging by your situation, you'd also like to have authority given to you.Hmm, most interesting, Clarice, most interesting indeed."

Starling felt her breath stop and knew he would hear it when she breathed again.So, here she was, for the third time in a lifetime, presented with him on a silver platter.Her past experiences of rejecting him had not proved entirely successful, as he remained on her mind almost constantly.

_{Don't be a fool, Clarice.You won't be happy if you don't follow your heart}_

_ _

It was hard to abide when she knew what she would be giving herself to.However, it also excited her to consider.

But she never got a chance to reply.Nicholas intervened.Grasping her arm, he tore her from Dr. Lecter's embrace and handed her the jacket she abandoned at their dinner table.

"Come on, Clarice.We're leaving."

He was angry, again.Starling couldn't fight, couldn't struggle.Warning bells sounded in her mind as she caught a glance of Dr. Lecter's eyes.He wasn't happy; his face distinctly displayed his distaste.This was terribly rude, she realized.

_{Oh God!Nicholas stop!Stop now before you—}_

_ _

At that, she found the will to struggle."Let go of me, Nick."

"We're leaving." He gave a firm tug of her arm to assert his authority.Starling felt herself sink.It was over now.Dr. Lecter's form vanished from sight as she was dragged from the restaurant.

***


	5. Chapter Five

Much to Starling's relief, they remained undisturbed by any outside force for the remainder of the evening

Much to Starling's relief, they remained undisturbed by any outside force for the remainder of the evening.Perhaps she had hastily judged Dr. Lecter.After all, a murder would do little more than excite everyone, and given their location, it wouldn't take much time to link him to it.

Still, there was murder in his eyes.She saw it when Nicholas dragged her from his arms.At the moment, she couldn't help but admit the feeling was mutual.It felt silly, having another man come between a fourteen-year relationship with the infamous doctor.The experience itself was so close to adultery yet so far. 

Nicholas refused to speak to her, even look at her until they were behind closed doors.

"Who was he?" he demanded hotly, undoing his shirt-tie, looking as though he was ready to bust a vein."A little friendly, even for an old friend, I'll say."

_{Lie, Starling, and make it a good one.}_

_ _

In this, lying came easy, second nature almost.It was sinfully fun, she discovered, though under the circumstances, she didn't let herself to view it that way.

"He was telling the truth.I knew him at Quantico.He was a friend of Jack Crawford's."Starling paused and reflected.That was almost true.Almost; but not quite.Either way, it was close enough.

"I didn't appreciate you two getting so…close…especially in front of me.Christ, Clarice, I brought you here, I've done nothing but dote on you day after day, practically fucking worship the ground you walk on, and yet you remain an icicle.Then this stranger walks up to you…and you…"

"Stranger?" Starling echoed."Stranger?!For the last time, I know him!I've known him a LOT longer than I've known you.I can dance with whom I please, speak to whom I please, keep company with whom I please.I am not your property, nor will I ever be."

There was a massive silence.

"I've done so much for you."His voice was very small, his eyes like shiny birthstones."Why are you…why do you still deny me?"

Starling felt the fire leave her, the fight and the struggle all abandoning her worn body.Indeed, she had been a tad on the bitchy side to Nicholas, and though his temper occasionally – always – got in the middle of things, that was hardly his fault when the big picture was placed together.

"Because I am not a normal person, Nick.I can't be, I never will be.People like you come and waste yourselves over me, and I use you up because I don't know how else to react."This was startlingly truthful; it hurt both to say and to be heard."I can't accept kindness, but I can't turn it down, either.I would very much like to love you, it would make everything seem normal and rational…it would be the best thing for me.But…"

"But you don't?"

Starling shook her head."You've known this for some time."

"Yes…" He looked devastated."Clarice…I…"

"I appreciate you very much, Nick.But appreciation is not what you need."

A flash.He was angry again."Then why did you let me bring you here, dammit?If you 'appreciate' me so much, then why the hell did you allow me to waste so much time and money on an empty investment?You're so selfish, Clarice!So utterly self-involved!"

The words cut deeply and made it difficult to breathe.Out of the many things she considered herself, self-involved was most certainly not one of them.This accusation rapidly brought her to tears, and soon she found herself sobbing uncontrollably in Nicholas's arms.Now he was comforting her, soothing her.Nice little mood swing.She had never known such a temperamental man.Starling, being archetypal at heart though she hated to think of it that way, always assumed that was the woman's job.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Those words penetrated her sobs.Slowly, she regained control of herself and sat up, nodding through the tears.

"I don't think things through," he whispered."I thought if I brought you to this place that I could win you, that the atmosphere would guise everything that's going wrong in our relationship.I'm sorry, I'm sorry…this is all my fault."

Starling didn't reply, she couldn't.At the moment, she wanted to let him accept responsibility for this as it was so easy to believe herself entirely innocent.But in truth, she wasn't.To deny Dr. Lecter's infatuation with Florence was one of the reasons she wanted to come was untrue in every form.In accepting to come here with him, she led him to believe there was something special in their relationship, something she couldn't get elsewhere, and wouldn't if the offer was presented.Right now, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to be out of this apartment and with Dr. Lecter, the only person alive to know her, truly know her.Nicholas loved the part of her the rest of the world was acquainted with, the part that kept her friendship with Ardelia Mapp alive, the part that was constant smiles and a shield of optimism.The part of her that wasn't her at all.Starling so desperately needed to be loved and loved completely, for who she was, everything she was, regardless of consciences, whether it be good or bad.High morals and a sense of incorruptibility was once her, was still her in many ways, but overall, that part of her was dead.In all honesty, she preferred it that way.With her morals gone, there was room for what she wanted, what she truly wanted.

"No, Nick," she said finally."It's my fault, too.I'm not what you need."

"That's what confuses me," he replied, his voice very close to her ear."If you're not what I need, then why the hell do I love you so much?"

Words left her again, and she could do nothing more than shrug.She wished there was something she could do to make up to him, but the only thing she could think of was a forfeit of something she had no intention of sharing with someone she didn't care for.

All in all, all this night had given her was a newfound sense of confusion and despair.As much as she wanted to, that pesky voice that forewarned her of the consequences of her actions arose and began to scold.It was just as well that Nicholas intervened when he did.Who knows what she would've thought of herself in the morning?

Still, the other part of her aching soul, the predominant part, cried out.Why was fate so cruel?She couldn't think anymore, she didn't want to.Perhaps things would look better under the morning light.

***

The tension under the roof of Dr. Lecter's residence was one-sided, as Esamarla had been waiting for an explanation for some time now and was being bluntly ignored by her paramour.The man she knew to be Charles Wilkins had turned strangely quiet after his old friend was dragged away by her dinner companion, something she thought was most appropriate given both their stations.A protective woman, Esamarla did not appreciate her Dr. Wilkins paying attentions to other women, especially one he apparently had a past with.Whatever it was, Esamarla was quite sure it exceeded the boundaries of 'old friend.'

Whatever they were or had been, Esamarla didn't like it.Never before had Dr. Wilkins paid her as much attention as he paid Ms. Starling this evening, never before did he seem to so brusquely want someone.Jealousy didn't begin to describe what she felt watching them.It was hurtful, and she secretly applauded the young man for dragging her away.

Dr. Wilkins, she learned, did not share her enthusiasm.Though he did not speak about it, it was perfectly evident that he was not pleased the turn of events.

Finally, when she flustered the courage to ask, Esamarla cleared her throat and said in a meek, hurt voice, "Charles?"

Dr. Wilkins was busying from room to room, preparing for that evening, undoubtedly.Within his own good time, he decided to answer, his tone indifferent, as always.She would gain nothing from his voice, she knew.He was so difficult to read.

"Yes?" was all he said.

"When did you know that young woman?"

He came out of the bathroom, clothed in a navy blue robe.His eyes bore into her's as they always did, and she gained nothing from the gaze.When he spoke again, his voice revealed nothing, speaking as casually as though nothing of any major significance had occurred."Clarice?"

"Yes."

"I believe I said I knew her when she was training at Quantico."

Esamarla shook her head, realizing she had asked the wrong question."No, _scusarlo, _I meant _how _do you know her?"

"Hmm…now that really would be telling, wouldn't it?" he smiled and winked at her, but she read the smile for what it was supposed to mean.He wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Charles!" she cried, her voice exasperated and hurt."Were you once with her, or was that my imagination?"

Dr. Lecter's eyes darkened, darkened to the shade she had seen earlier that evening when Ms. Starling was taken from his arms.Esamarla felt a streak of fear creep up her spine, something she had never before experienced in his presence."Whatever she is to me is certainly nothing for you to be meddling in, my dear.Now please – this conversation is becoming quite tedious.I do not wish to discuss the matter any further."

But Esamarla was determined to get her answers.Stamping her foot once as if to exhibit authority over the conversation, she planted her hands on her hips and screamed in rough Italian:_"__Voi figlio d'una femmina! Dirmi ora! Poichè qualcuno che lasci il suoi lavoro ed amici seguirli... io il più certamente vorrebbe sapere se ho concorrenza tutta d'un improvviso! Rispondermi!" ___

Dr. Lecter did nothing more than fold his arms behind his back, looking at her like an instructor does an unruly student.After minute, his grinned lightly, perking both brows."I must say," he replied calmly, in English, "it is quite amusing to watch you writhe in jealousy over a former acquaintance that I did little more than dance with.Honestly, Esamarla, your sense of control is most appalling.Have you ever considered therapy?"

She was blinded with tears now at the indifference in his tone, the hurtful words that cut her deeply.Never before had she seen him so blatantly uncaring, so vindictive with such little provocation.Shaking her head, she screamed, _"Avvitarli!"_ in defeat.

From Dr. Lecter's prospective, this was comical.Never had he imagined Esamarla would grow so insanely jealous from an encounter that dealt with a former…friend.At remembering that night's course, he felt the same cloudy anger over-power him, the desire to find Starling's hotel and end that rude young man's life coming to him for what had to be the hundredth time that hour.However, he was smarter than that, for now, at least.If he killed young Nicholas, he would have to leave Florence again, and that was something he was unwilling to do.Especially right now; he wasn't assured that Starling had crumpled completely at the restaurant, that she was ready to be with him without second thoughts yet.If she was not, she was terribly close.He had smelled her desire that evening, and it nearly drove him insane.But he was not confident that she would not return if they consummated their relationship, not be consumed with guilt for the supposed mistake, and turn him in.The penetration of her morals was almost complete, but not quite.Over the course of the next few days, he would have to investigate this further.If, by the end of such examination, he found she was indeed ready, then he would surrender his precious Florence and rid of the world of that terribly rude young man.By chance, if she did not concede, well, he'd find a way to have Nicholas disposed of, in one way or another.The prospect of having competition was quite unpleasant, and though he didn't think he had anything to be concerned with, as it seemed his affections were not returned in any way, shape, or form, he wanted the warning to be out there.He would not tolerate fidelity, for he knew now that whatever was coming to end WAS indeed coming to an end.He could indeed possess Starling, and that thought pleased him immensely.

In the meantime, Esamarla Raizonne was terribly offended at his lack of devotion to her, and was screaming insults in Italian, as though the language fancied the nasty comments to point past redemption.Studying her now, he wondered how he might really make her suffer.Living death.He would have to forfeit control tonight.Even if this decision had not been premeditated, he wasn't sure if he would've been able to maintain it.That thought was not altogether pleasing, yet he wasn't bothered with it.As things were, his mind was with Starling, and the idea of having her like this was enough to drive him mad, especially knowing he had been terribly close to making that a reality.

That night, Dr Lecter conquered Esamarla Raizonne, wholly and fully.The prior assumption that what he gave her in bed was all he was capable of giving her was dropped completely, and never regained.From that night, she was his.That part was more or less an accident, but he was not bothered by it, either.When he did say goodbye to her, her punishment for this evening would seep in, and she would never again encounter a touch this uncannily erotic.

Dr. Lecter remained awake for hours after they were finished.His mind was with Starling, the idea that she might be receiving similar attentions from her little whelp making him very uncomfortable.No matter.Soon she would be his, and neither Esamarla nor Nicholas would stand in their memories.Two different people of two different lifetimes.It was almost time to start anew.He hoped to begin the final touches on Starling's corruption tomorrow.

***


	6. Chapter Six

Rome

The course of events of the previous night seemed so distant and hazy; Starling's first thought was the evening had instead been the product of a massive drinking session.When she remembered in detail everything, she moaned and lay back in bed, caressing her sore brow.Whatever last night had been, drinking or no drinking, she was still feeling the affect as though she had a massive hangover.

For a brief minute, she feared she was in bed with Nicholas, but then realized he was still in his twin berth on the other side of the room.Both of them were adorned at least in under garments.Of course, Starling didn't check to confirm this; Nicholas had kicked his blankets off the bed and was showing the world his dark green boxers.She had to concede a smile.

The moment only lasted a minute, though.She wanted to be out of the hotel room before he awoke.To her disappointment, the sun had already rose, something she had her heart set on seeing.No matter – this vacation had another week and a half to it.There would be plenty of sunsets in the future.

She found it whimsical how she still viewed this as a vacation.Usually, when things went drastically wrong, they assumed a false identity.Funny how this was still her vacation.Starling mused on that as she dressed silently and slipped out.It was barely six am.

The streets weren't horribly over-populated, though the quantity of people up this early surprised.It didn't take long for her to find a café that looked reasonably charming and that didn't overprice the cappuccino.Taking a seat at an outdoor table, Starling ordered a breakfast croissant and a House Latte, eager to try them here and compare the difference in her custom-made American treats.She chuckled shortly, wondering if the taste would be just that much more exquisite simply because she _was _in Italy and not the terribly dull United States.

"I must say, Clarice, you're up appallingly early."Dr. Lecter was heard before he was seen; this was the desired affect.She was not without a view for long; within his own good time, he came into sight and took a seat across from her.There was a minute between words, one where she was granted a look at him.He was dressed splendidly, the face of elegance.

_{Oh God, don't look at him…don't…don't}_

_ _

Starling's eyes raised and met his, and she felt herself weakening without any influence.If she were to get through this, she would have to maintain the mindset that she was still an FBI Agent.Forget what she wanted, she had to remember who he was, and who she was, deep down.

_{This is a joke, you do realize?I give you five minutes.Make it four and a half}_

_ _

"Good morning, Dr. Lecter," she said, her voice under control, steady, without fear or instability of whatever she might have to say to him.

"I trust things went well last night?You had to leave rather abruptly."A waitress approached and took his order.She was somewhat surprised, though pleased inwardly, that it was a simple Cappuccino.It almost gave him a more human-like aura, as she knew far more people who drank coffee or coffee products than the fancy wine he was constantly ordering.However, she noted with an internal smile, that it would be quite boorish to drink wine this early.

"Nick wasn't exactly…happy with the attention you were giving me."

"Oh Clarice, how like you.Always quick to avoid the spotlight for the sake of your own modesty.Clearly my attentions were shared, perhaps even met by your own."Dr. Lecter smiled nicely, though his words implied anything but fastidious intentions."Tell me, did he have much comment on your behavior?"

Starling chuckled shortly."Oh, he had a word or two…"

At that, Dr. Lecter's smile faded as his eyes took a darker tone."What, exactly, did he have to say?"

The look in his eyes was instantly identified as the same murderous gaze he sent at Nicholas the night before.Obviously, Dr. Lecter was not comfortable with the idea of another man scolding Starling over her intrigues with him.She supposed in his eyes, _he _was the only authority in who she could and could not socialize with.

For the briefest moment, Starling felt compelled to remind Dr. Lecter that he was in no position to speak for her, even if she was free.After looking in Esamarla Raizonne's eyes the night before, she thought it was apparent that the woman he carelessly labeled as his 'social companion' was indeed someone he was intimate with, and someone who thought the world of him.

"He was rather offended that I jumped at the chance to be with someone other than him when it was by his suggestion and good graces, for that matter, that we came to Florence in the first place."

Dr. Lecter looked angered for a second more then moved to another topic.Starling had the subtle hint that he would manage to get back to the main idea creatively."Hmm, yes…by what means did you two decide to come to Florence, might I ask?This is an area of some curiosity for me, as you can imagine."

Oh, she didn't want to answer this question.If she did, he would know everything, even more than he knew now.How could she avoid the answer?

_{Just answer and be truthful.He'll know, either way.If you aren't honest, he'll use that voice again, and you'll melt like buttah}_

_ _

That thought almost made her lie, but she took the warning for what it was, and answered truthfully, trying with desperation to maintain her strong façade, knowing it was bound to break at any moment.

"I wanted to come to Florence, Dr. Lecter, I have for a long time."

"Why?"He seemed pleased so far, and she knew her answer to this would make his already notorious ego soar.

"Because I know you love it here, therefore it intrigued me."

Dr. Lecter's face seemed to brighten."So, you're here, more or less, because of me."

"If you're so adamant as to look at it that way, then yes, Dr. Lecter."

"How do you like it?"

Starling smiled softly."Like is not a word I would use.I love it here.I don't want to leave."

Perhaps she had said too much.If she let off that she was seriously thinking of staying in Florence, something that had not changed regardless of the prior night's events.However, if she was to stay in Florence, she had to be sure that he didn't know.Not right now.Not until she cleared her head of her disturbing thoughts.

_{Disturbing thoughts?What's so disturbing about them?}_

_ _

As she predicted, Dr. Lecter seemed furthermore pleased."How interesting, Clarice.I could arrange that, if you like."

"I wasn't being serious, Dr. Lecter."

"I think you were, but you are free to deny it, if that pleases you."His Cappuccino arrived and he took a moment to savor its warmth."The offer stands.Please feel free to call me on it.I'd very much like to arrange you a permanent stay."

Starling decided to thrust, the matter having elevated to something of considerable concern, more so than she would like to acknowledge."Hmm, I doubt it will come to that, Dr. Lecter.Somehow, I don't see Esamarla supporting such a move…"

There was a rich chuckle."Oh, Clarice, how coy of you!How delightfully mischievous!What is it you want to know of her?Ask me now, for you have me all to yourself.No Nick to drag you away, no Esamarla to pierce you with threatening gazes.How did you feel when you saw her?Tell me and don't lie, or I'll know."

_{I knew I should've avoided this topic, I just knew it!}_

_ _

"I don't know what you mean, Dr. Lecter."This response seemed dreadfully trite, as the question itself was a plain black and white.There were no lines to read between, and it was more or less an attempt to avoid answering.

He knew this, of course.He wouldn't let her get away that easily.

"Honestly, Clarice, you're not very good at lying.Please avoid the inconvenience.You were jealous, weren't you?I saw it in your eyes, therefore denying it is rather pointless."

"Do you really need for me to say it?Yes.I was jealous."

"Do you believe you have grounds for that jealousy?"

Starling's eyes narrowed, not wanting to make her discomfort on this topic visible, but knowing she wasn't hiding anything."If you're asking if I believe you two have…a serious relationship that consists of…"

"Yes?Continue, Clarice."

"Oh for Christ's sake, are you sleeping with her?"

The bluntness surprised both of them.Still, Dr. Lecter seemed overall pleased.

"How would you feel if I said yes?"

Starling didn't want to listen, wanted pretend that question did not exist, wanted to feel as though there was no way she was sitting here holding a conversation of this nature with Dr. Lecter.It ate her up from the inside to even think that he was having relations with this woman, though she had known from the way Esamarla had her eye on him the prior evening that they indeed had been intimate.Jealousy like none she had ever known before was ablaze within her, and she felt the distant need to vomit.

"Hmm, the look in your eyes testifies much more than words could, Clarice."Whatever pain she was feeling, Dr. Lecter took an exquisite sip of and smiled all the more.She supposed it was some sort of sweet revenge, having been denied once and now in a position where he could torment her all he wanted to, because he knew now that her feelings for him were indeed material.

A fleeting thought that stabbed and jerked at her heart struck viciously.What if that's what this was?Vindication.He wasn't without reason for being sore on this matter.Perhaps he didn't want her anymore, the blatant desire she had felt last night a mixture of her imagination, what she wanted to feel, or even his own trickery on this issue.He could be a very smooth manipulator.

This thought nearly brought her to tears, here and there.The shiny water droplets must have brimmed in her eyes, for the next thing she was aware of was Dr. Lecter offering her a handkerchief.How thoroughly humiliating to cry over a person sitting across from you, and have them offer their condolences for the loss of themselves.For the first time in a long time, Starling missed her .45 horribly, wishing nothing more for it to be right here so she could end this charade.

"There, there," he was saying, his voice mocking and spiteful, at least to her ears. It was quite possible, and perhaps more likely, that she was hearing malice that wasn't there."Please, Clarice, this is terribly aberrant, especially for you."

"Well, it's obviously the reaction you wanted, Dr. Lecter," she growled, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief."Or else you wouldn't have worded it as nicely as you did.For crying out loud, what do you want from me?"The tears were coming faster now, more or less with the affect of her shouting.

"It's very simple, Clarice, and you've already given it to me.This conversation itself is all the pay I expected."He smiled, a softer smile, kind, perhaps with some light."I have all the information I need.Now, all I need is your cooperation."

The pain was unbearable now, and she couldn't stand to listen to him.His words would consist of an offer, redeeming assurance that his feelings for Esamarla were nonexistent, that she was the one for him and always would be.Been there, done that.Starling wasn't sure if she could take this, the knowledge that he had deliberately burned her for the sake of his own selfish questions he already knew answers for.

He would offer his sympathy, tell her that he did indeed want her, and all this was a test.Fuck him and his tests!Hell if she was going to sit here and take it like the obedient student he wanted her to be.

Shaking her head, Starling rose to her feet, determined to have some stability, some ground, some dignity.Calmly, she placed her tab on the table, aware of Dr. Lecter's eyes on hers, yet not meeting his gaze.When she was ready to make her grand exit, she looked up, hoping her eyes had the certainty and control that she thought she felt.Hoping that she could do this, say this, without breaking down and giving in.No, that wouldn't do.She couldn't let him win.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lecter," she said, keeping her voice controlled best to her ability."But I can't…just be some dog that you train to do what you want.I have a life…I'd really appreciate you let me live it the way I see fit…not you."

Dr. Lecter, not changing in facial expressions, stood slowly."Be sure this is what you want, Clarice.

"I want some say in my life.You obviously don't agree.Perhaps then…" Starling didn't remember how, but she was moving away from him a minute later, not remembering how she ended it or why, but knowing that her reason wasn't half as insane as it sounded to her.Somewhere, somewhere deep down, her inner voice told her she had some grounds.

She only hoped this wasn't a wretched mistake. 

***


	7. Chapter Seven

Rome

When she looked back upon this, years after the entire embarrassing ordeal was over with, Starling would testify that she made it two blocks before her better senses took control, and she realized the depth of her third mistake.Was it her third or her fourth?Perhaps even fifth – she had long since lost count.All she knew was that if she didn't correct this mistake now, there might not be a chance for reconciliation.

Arriving back at the café precisely ten minutes after her leave, Starling found the table she left him at unoccupied.Tears tempted her yet she bait them away, determined not to cry for something she did to herself.God, how was she so naïve?After his escape from Memphis fourteen years before –

_{My God, am I really that old?}_

_ _

she remembered waiting up nights, thinking perhaps he would call on her, despite his promise not to.However, he wouldn't call on her to end her life, she was certain of that.No, these calls would be to continue whatever was started at the Baltimore Asylum.Whether it be an elaboration on their mental game of tag, or some other form of relationship that no other could duplicate.During those years, building her name that would eventually be taken from her anyway, Starling found herself longing for his guidance and support, and cursing herself for wanting him for purposes of personal gain rather than a stepping-stone in her career.Looking back now, she couldn't remember wanting Dr. Lecter for the benefit of the FBI ever, even during that confusion of the Muskrat Farm.That was more or less the product of her over-worked morality.Perhaps if she had thought about it as aiding her enemies, she would have come to _this _conclusion sooner.

Nevertheless, not once during the time between his escape and the Evelda Drumgo shooting did she seek contact from Dr. Lecter as some sort of compensation for her lack of a love life.She never let her mind wander that way, it being bad enough that she was seeking his support as a friend and an ally rather than the adversary he was supposed to be.Looking back, Starling could not faithfully say she ever thought him as her foe, rather the unfortunate extreme of an interesting relationship.It was their bad luck that they met on these terms.

It wasn't until after Dr. Lecter insinuated a more personal connection that she considered the impossible suggestion that they could be a couple, a regular couple.The kind she saw and snickered at in grocery stores, the type she envied upon passing high-class restaurants, the sort she cried over at night when demanding God why her life was this way, why she wasn't the corresponding member of such a coupling.

The idea that she and Dr. Lecter could be together like that was comically sad.After Muskrat Farm, she could confess her admission of such a radical thought, dream about it, yes, even fantasize.But never had she thought she would be here with the opportunity to act on it.That was why it took her by such surprise when Dr. Lecter brushed her arm the evening before.She had toyed with the idea, sure, but the way an idealistic teenager dreams of running into his or her crush at a sweepingly romantic location that will make their love interest swoon into a hopeful association.Never had Starling thought he would actually be here, that she would be given this chance.That idea had seemed incredibly ridiculous.

Now that it had happened, that she was over the shock of his presence, that she had gone through everything with Nicholas to verify her freedom of decision, she didn't know how she could have screwed it up for herself anymore than she had done not ten minutes ago.

The morals she was struggling with were losing a dying battle.She had known for sometime that they had to be overpowered.However much she would've liked to keep the image that she was incorruptible, it came down to sacrificing the man she knew now to love or leading a miserable life, alone and inconsolable from any relationship based on a consensus technicality – large if one considered murdering and consuming others a terrible crime – and she had wasted herself over and over again, getting nothing in return other than more heartache.Now, she was ready to indulge in what _she_ wanted, what remained _her _desires and not what the world told her was needed or who she could love.Starling would be damned before she gave him up again.

But now it might be too late.After a short, futile conversation with the waitress that had served Dr. Lecter cappuccino, she concluded that he had returned to his residence within five minutes of her departure.Apparently, he had become a regular at this café since returning to Florence – another stroke of luck or fate – and tended to follow the same routine every morning.Through the handy-dandy convenience of credit card receipts, Starling learned an address and quickly committed it to memory.

As she ran down the streets of Florence, stopping every other stride to ask for directions, her mind roamed freely; some good things, and some nasty things – all uttered by the same voice, Miss Practical Sensible.Then, all seemed to quiet as she saw her destination.Something grasped at her throat, and she cleared it a couple of times to reassure herself that she hadn't lost her voice.Having been one to be without words several times in Dr. Lecter's presence, she didn't want that to happen now, of all times.It would be most inconvenient.

The voice shouting millions of things returned abruptly raced through Starling's mind as she bounded up the steps to Dr. Lecter's residential dwelling. Would he be pleased? Hell, it had only been a few minutes since she refused his offer, refusing even before he could vocalize it. Now, with this realization of who she was and what she truly wanted, beneath the taught morals of her deceased father and the FBI, would he accept her for who she was with all her indecisiveness, or would it indeed be too late?
    
     
    
    The truth was, Starling didn't deserve to be forgiven again. Rejection after rejection, over and over, the indignity of knowing she was wrong, that no matter what she chose and how she decided to turn down this sanctuary from everything that troubled her at his disposal, redemption was not something she should be granted. After all, underneath that cool shield of elegance and protocol was a lethal killer, one whom had been generous enough with her many mistakes and quick to forgive in the hope that she would grant him this one accolade.Indeed, she was lucky he hadn't killed her yet, even luckier that she remained unscathed from her various encounters with him. She was intensely fortunate to know and always know that he would never harm her physically. Oh, he would toy and torture her heart with glee until it displeased him to do so, but that was only compensation for what she had already done to him. It was payment, and she couldn't help but feel more in debt than she was being asked to reimburse.
    
     
    
    Now, she was standing outside the residence a helpful patron identified as Dr. Lecter's. Her heart pounded as she anxiously pounded on the doorknocker. God, what would he think when he saw her? The better part of Starling's senses told her it was too late, and furthermore mocked her for her lack of insight. How could she have been so unintuitive? The offer of her lifetime was presented for the third time within the past half hour, and she was stupid enough to decline.Many people never met their life's prime offer, often too foolish or distracted to see and recognize it when it arrives. And even then, rarely was it offered a second time, and NEVER a third. Starling knew her luck was running, that fate was getting restless of trying to shove the obvious under her nose, and she hoped against hope that it wasn't lost, that it wasn't too late.
    
     
    
    Of the million things she anticipated when that door opened, being face to face with Esamarla Raizonne was not one of them.A wave of utter dread engulfed her, and she wanted to slap herself for not stopping to consider that it might not be Dr. Lecter to answer.Perhaps, somewhere down in the pits of her gut, she did not want to think he and this woman were so tightly involved as to be living together.
    
     
    
    Nasty realization was ugly.Practical Sensible arose within her, screaming hysterically to turn and run, that this was a bad idea, that Fate was finally tired of offering her helping hand and this was Starling's punishment.Her deserved punishment.'As you sew, so shall you reap.'This was a living hell, and it wasn't over yet.
    
     
    
    _{Run, and run damned quickly.}_
    
    _ _
    
    __But she couldn't run. She had spent her life running from him, from chances, from Fate.This was one time she was determined to take matters into her own hands.The woman before her was merely an obstacle – if she truly wanted Dr. Lecter, she would have to overpower her.
    
     
    
    Esamarla Raizonne's eyes were like shards of glass, and she took one look at Starling, top to bottom, and smiled smugly.The smile lasted only a minute, not long enough for the normal eye to catch.But Starling, being prepared to absorb and notice anything as well as having a thorough past career with the FBI saw it clearly, and her face darkened when she did.It was very insulting.This woman was basing her character upon her wardrobe, much like Dr. Lecter had fourteen years ago.Their motives, however, were somewhat different.Given Starling's dark black ankle-length skirt and her burgundy cashmere sweater – and even cheap shoes she had managed to wiggle on this morning, never anticipating a meeting with Dr. Lecter – she appeared to this 'social companion' as a woman who would never meet her lover's standards.A woman who didn't match up.A woman she had nothing to worry about.
    
     
    
    Starling's hatred for her, which before was solely based on her jealousy, became tangible and with justification.It was clear this woman had no idea who she was dealing with, and didn't realize the depth of competition she would have in maintaining her dear Dr. Wilkins' interest.If anything, she had grounds to feel superior, to be in charge.
    
     
    
    At least, Starling hoped it was still that way.She hoped with all her might and vigor for the millionth time in the past minute that it indeed wasn't too late.
    
    "Good morning, ma'am," Starling said, her voice in perfect control, cursing herself when Esamarla's last name abandoned her."I'm not sure if you remember me—"
    
     
    
    "_Sì,_ I remember you, Ms. Starling," Esamarla said thickly, taking the lead for a brief moment with the remembrance of her name.Starling cursed herself, and knew Esamarla read it as a competition as well; also knowing she had just taken command."Charles' friend, no?"
    
     
    
    It took Starling a minute to remember who Charles was, the name sounding so odd when she applied it to Dr. Lecter's face."Yes Dr. L…Wilkins."At least she remembered that part, mostly because it had surprised her not to find his current alias an anagram."Is he here?I need to speak with him."
    
     
    
    Esamarla shook her head._"No, sono spiacente._He left this morning.He hasn't come back yet."
    
     
    
    Starling blinked, having not expected this at all.Where would he go?On errands, now, especially after their conversation?No, she didn't see that.Something wasn't right, something was unresolved, something…
    
     
    
    Nicholas.
    
     
    
    Taking a breath, Starling started to back away.No, he wouldn't go to Nicholas now…would he?The incident of the previous night came back, and she reflected in Dr. Lecter's eyes the murderous gaze.She still didn't think him fool enough to do this, to risk his stay in his hometown, all for the sake of her idle words?
    
     
    
    She couldn't risk it.
    
     
    
    "Ms. Starling," Esamarla said pleasantly, though in a tone that indicated her vindictiveness, "one more thing.Stay away from Charles, if you know what's good for you."
    
     
    
    Having been halfway down the porch stairs, Starling stopped, suddenly consumed with rage.She turned, eyes glaring with her hatred for this woman, and she made no attempt to conceal it.
    
     
    
    "Ms. Raizonne," her name returned to her now, and she was very glad for the convenience."With all due respect, stay the fuck out of my business.You have no idea who you're messing with."
    
     
    
    Starling had little time to savor the look on the dazzled woman's face.She turned and bolted down the streets, growing more populace by the minute.Never had she wished death upon Nicholas, and though there was a chance Dr. Lecter would spare him, she had to hope it wasn't too late.
    
     
    
    ***


	8. Chapter Eight

Rome

Letting out an exasperated breath, Starling fumbled into the hotel elevator, muttering a few things about the slow process in which it took her to the desired location, and felt certain the structure was shaking with the impact of her pounding heart. She did not know what to expect when she got to her room. A bloody corpse, perhaps, maybe the site of her traveling companion physically restrained in a chair, or perhaps she would make it there before Dr. Lecter was able to end him. 

If his intention was Nicholas' death at all, which it very well might not be. Starling knew Dr. Lecter was not a foolish man, and no matter how angry he was at her for her – 

_{Okay, class, let's count…} _

– third refusal of his ever-so generous offer, he couldn't afford a death. Italian authorities would jump on it, dissect and most likely accuse Il Mostro of it at first, then realize this was outside of the renowned killer's style. No, this was more like their other claim to fame -- the one, the only Dr. Hannibal Lecter. That alone would drag the FBI into the mess, and from there, utter chaos until he left country or was captured. 

Either way, Starling was not looking forward to the end of this game, this petty tug of war her conscience was playing over her. Even now, as she bolted out of the elevator and started to paw through her purse for the keys, second thoughts were creeping in. How horrible this all was! This was the worst indecisiveness she had ever known. 

Starling jammed the key into the lock and turned ferociously. The room was dark, not as she left it, and her heart plunged. Undoubtedly, Dr. Lecter had been here. How had he known what hotel to visit? Was he psychic? 

_{Psychic, psycho…same thing} _

The grin that thought provided was cursed for its timing. This was nothing to be amused with. Nicholas was a lot of things, a lot of good, and a lot of bad. Whatever he was to her, or wasn't for that matter, she had never wished death upon him, and despite her feelings for Dr. Lecter – her tossy turvey feelings that betrayed her now all for the sake of an innocent man's life – she couldn't allow the doctor to kill him because of her error. 

_{And after that, Clarice? If he's alive…do you still want the good doctor? Is this worth it? This constant feeling of dread?} _

There was no feasible way she could answer that question now. She was consumed with the need to investigate the rest of the hotel room for any evidence that would hint as to what happened here after her unfortunate run-in at the café. 

Starling found she didn't have to go very far. Once her eyes adjusted to the eerie darkness of the room, the darkness that foreshadowed an unpleasant following, a piercing gaze met her. Her mouth dropped open as she strained to see anything that suggested a murder had taken place, but her eyes remained on Dr. Lecter, her heart promptly stopping in her chest. The first thing she knew to do was speak, to seize control and hold it, but she was out of breath from running here and for the stress all this placed on her shoulders, and she had to struggle to maintain balance in the doorway. 

Dr. Lecter smiled pleasantly – she could see that clearly in the darkness. Still there was nothing to suspect foul play, but where was Nicholas? Had he left after she did that morning? If so, where on earth would he go? 

_{Questions, questions, so many questions. Well, your hunt is over. You found the man you were looking for. Ask him if you're so curious, Former Special Agent Starling.} _

But she couldn't speak; she was too out of breath. Even if she hadn't been, she wouldn't have been granted the choice. As always, Dr. Lecter prevailed and grasped control before it was ever on the offering table. 

"Hello, Clarice," he said conversationally. He was seated at a table near the restroom portion of their overall cheap hotel. His hands were folded nicely and were empty of any visible weapon. Slowly, she began to settle down. Still there was no sign of Nicholas or any evidence to advocate his death. 

"Dr. Lecter," she returned upon finding her breath. "What are you doing here?" 

"I thought perhaps your rash leaving at the café was something to discuss, as there was not a defined end to the conversation. I absolutely hate leaving things unresolved, Clarice." He took a moment of silence to look her over, arching a brow. "You seem to be in something of a hurry. Eager to get home your whelp?" The last sentence dripped with venom, and as he said it, his eyes darkened dangerously. 

Starling shook her head, spilling the course of events without thinking, only concerned with making sure she had not unwittingly jeopardized the life of a man unfortunate enough to have met, much more, fallen in love with her. "After I left, I had a change of heart, Dr. Lecter. I went back to find you, but you weren't there. So I found out where you lived and—" 

"You went to my home?" Dr. Lecter asked, genuinely surprised. Angry? She couldn't tell. 

"Yes. On that note, I'm rather disappointed with your 'social companion,'" Starling quipped, returning to her senses, getting in the mindset for a battle of wits. "She is quite insecure, and, if you pardon the expression, a little on the bitchy side." 

When she expected anger, she received a laugh. "How ironic of you to think of her that way, Clarice. I'm sure you're not one of her utmost favorite people, either. She has expressed her distaste in you already, through some Italian slander." 

Starling shook her head, trying desperately to get back on track, knowing she was on a one-way road to nowhere with this conversation. She had to remember her priorities. "Where is Nicholas?" 

"The whelp?" 

"If you feel so compelled as to call him that…" 

"I do, Clarice." Dr. Lecter smiled again. "To be quite honest, I haven't the slightest idea." 

"Then how did you get in?" 

"Doormen can be treacherous when you hand them something of value." 

"And he wasn't here?" 

"No." 

Starling drew out another breath. "What were you going to do to him…if he was here?" 

Dr. Lecter gave her a coy look, one that hinted at something but held a meaning that was altogether different. "You mean, was I going to kill him? No, not now. Not in Florence. Really, Clarice, I'm disappointed with your lack of confidence. I really have no choice in killing him. Here, it's a risk I'm unwilling to take. Even for you." The words sliced and diced and made her feel all of three inches tall. Slowly, Dr. Lecter stood, the motion looking as odd as a statue moving from place. "The purpose of my being here, quite frankly, is the surrender of my patience. For someone who can tolerate much, Clarice, you really know how to test me and my will-power to endure it." 

Starling shook her head, not able to listen to this now. What she really wanted was a drink of water; something to do that would give her an excuse to leave the proximity of his gaze. Swiftly, she moved passed him and poured herself a drink. Turning to him a minute later, she let out another breath and said, "I think you should leave. Nicholas will be returning sooner or later, and it wouldn't do me much good for you to be here." 

"I don't think you want me to leave," he said, taking a step toward her. 

"It doesn't matter what I want!" Starling shouted, suddenly infuriated. Why wouldn't he listen to her? Whatever had to be resolved couldn't be resolved here. "I want you out right now! Let me think!" 

Dr. Lecter made no move to obey her. Instead, his eyes flashed and he came toward her swiftly. Two strong hands grasped her shoulders and lifted her an inch or two off the ground. At the sight of his anger, his enforcing authority, Starling felt herself begin to melt again. But, she had no idea what to anticipate in the next second. Either a swift reconciliation, or death. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Rome

The moment suspended into hours.There, being held a good inch above the ground, Starling heard only her heart pounding.It was as though he was a mannequin, incapable to do anything but watch her with dead, unmoving eyes.The piercing pupils of his gaze burnt into her, a thousand things flashing across them, all those things having the potential of having several possibilities.In one instant, he looked as though he wanted to both kill her and kiss her, holding her there in sweet torment, the agony of not knowing what to expect.Then again, if there had been any time she had predicted him, it was entirely beyond her.At that moment, she didn't care what he did as long as it ended this tortuous anticipation.

All in all, it lasted three seconds, his sweeping gaze running over her face, studying her reaction to his sudden use of force.Undoubtedly, he smelled her wave of unbridled desire, the same that struck her the prior evening.Starling figured Dr. Lecter knew that this reaction was guaranteed when he induced his strength to make her listen.This apparently was the wanted affect, but what followed was beyond predictability and reason, even for this man.Starling realized she had unleashed something significant within him, something she couldn't stop.Any attempts to escape what was to come would be futile.

With mesmerizing strength, Dr. Lecter, still holding her by the shoulders, carried her a few feet back and threw her onto the bed so that she was conveniently on her spine.He took a minute to look her over, satisfyingly found no strains of resistance, and allowed himself to follow.He positioned his arms so that he braced his fall and avoided crushing her with his body.It was a moment of triumph when that lethal mouth descended on hers, taking a engaging second before turning the kiss into something that held zeal to meet its erotic nature.It was all tongue and teeth, sweet drops of heaven that bit equally venomous with every pulse.His teeth grazed hers mercilessly, though it did not hurt, even when he bit hard.If possible, the taste of her blood excited her more.

_{No, no, no.Mustn't let him gain control.Can't let him win.Fight it, Starling.Don't give in!}_

Indeed, she actually tried to fight him off, breaking the kiss with a heavy breath as she struggled with her better senses, her fogged mind doing nothing but confuse her more.After a second, she could see – his gaze was still piercing, still shielded with that wall of intolerance, still tantalizing.Then Starling knew this was hopeless, knew resistance would only make her ache more. But that didn't stop her voice from rising in one last attempt of defiance.

"Wait a minute!Wait a minute!" she pleaded, only able to endure that gaze a second longer before locking her arms around his neck to pull him down to her mouth again. Once more the kiss was savage, minus the biting this time, his mouth raping whatever innocence she had previously possessed.She must have moaned because she felt a growl arise within his chest, the type of growl that answered, never stated.With relative ease her legs encircled his torso to pull him downward – all these actions sprouting from her subconsciously.She was too involved with the sinfully pleasurable yet still brutal force of his lips on hers to register her other parts functioning to bring the two bodies together.

Starling realized she was no longer on the mattress, rather clinging to Dr. Lecter as he was propped on his arms, himself hardly on the bed as it was.Apparently, this was what he had in mind, obviously enjoying her latching to him for support, and in response all the roughness left his lips, only to leave a fervent splendor.The kiss was no longer the type someone delivered to one they were angry with, one they wanted to hurt, but instead one they were infatuated with.It made Starling writhe in jealousy to think of Esamarla receiving these attentions, but Practical Sensible informed her politely that his 'social companion' could never raise a kiss like this from him.This was the sort of touch reserved for the one he truly wanted.Never again would she fear it wasn't her.

After a minute, Dr. Lecter lowered them both to the bed once more, rolling onto his back but not allowing her body to sit up.His hands free now, they rested on her hips for a brief second, making circular motions until grasping the fabric of her skirt and sliding it up her legs with urgency that nearly frightened her.Her response, though, suggested anything but fear.Instead, she again broke the kiss and raised herself just enough to find the buttons of his shirt.Reaching to the last just as he found the bottom of her sweater, she allowed him to drag it over her head before throwing it out of sight.Her eyes followed it until remembering the task at hand.It all seemed surreal.

Though his dress shirt was successfully unbuttoned, Starling made no move to push it off his shoulders – she was lured to his mouth again.Blindly, her hands turned their attention to his trousers and worked vigorously to unfasten the belt as she proceeded to get even drunker on the slow rhythmic movement of his mouth.His hands found the clasp on her skirt and somehow managed to whip from under her without flipping her off the bed.Knowing this wouldn't go anywhere without some prompting on her part, and she forced herself to break the addictive trap of his mouth as her fingers grasped the rim of his pants, pulling the belt away in a fashion she had only seen in movies before proceeding to tug him free.Her own urgency was beginning to scare her, but there was no regret.This felt too right for regret.

Dr. Lecter took advantage of her withdrawn attentions to his clothing and removed the dress shirt she had left on his shoulders.When she returned, task complete, she moved to resume the incomplete kiss but was stopped with a raised hand.Taking his time, Dr. Lecter lowered his head to the left strap of her bra and trapped it in his teeth that barely grazed above her skin.Starling gasped as he tore it away, the brute force only exciting her more, to the point where she would go mad if her sudden ailment was not tended to.Her hands followed her eyes, traveling from his sides to his shoulders, drawing in the first sight of him like this, and more than pleased with what she saw.As her arms linked around his neck once more, Dr. Lecter reclined again, being very sure she felt the cadenced evidence of his desire against her thigh.Deliciously, Starling licked her lips to bait away another gasp, her mouth trapped in his before she could smile, but the thought still came, nonetheless.

_{I did that, I made him do that.God help us both.}_

When the union, terribly prolonged but very much worth the wait, finally occurred, Starling was sure her cry was heard all through Florence.As she was rolled onto her back, Dr. Lecter ever determined to assert his control, Starling felt tears that she could never shed sprout to her eyes, one thought rising before she lost all her thoughts to this raw sensuality.

_{Eat your heart out, Esamarla Raizonne.}_

All sense of time was lost, sweetly surrendered to fourteen years of terrible suspense.Starling forgot there was a world outside this room, outside Florence.During this, melting into his embrace and taking him deeper than anyone else in the world, she was able to forget everything in a splinter of the minds eye.

***

Harsh reality, for what it was worth, failed to strike with the impact she feared.When she awoke, seemingly hours later, Starling found she was alone.All evidence of Dr. Lecter's visit was expertly nonexistent.A long-stemmed rose was beside her head, innocent to the untrained eye.Letting out an exasperated breath, Starling sat up, clutching the rose to her chest, not knowing how to feel.Used?Spent?Both?

A wandering thought arose then, something that had failed to strike her before.Nicholas.Had he come back, seen her with Dr. Lecter, and left?Or was he really dead, and she at the end of a cruel joke?Perhaps the good doctor felt satisfied with what he took from her and was still determined to make her suffer.

Perhaps he had gone back to Esamarla.That thought stirred tears.Slowly, she forced herself out of bed and to her suitcase, suddenly cold for her lack of clothing, and as she started to dress, her eyes fell to the table Dr. Lecter had sat in when she first arrived.For the thousandth time that day, her heart promptly froze within her chest.A letter, complete with his fine elegant brush, was waiting for her.Dressing slowly, as if afraid to read the words, she agonized herself before summoning the courage to move toward it.Even still, her hands trembled as she raised it to eye level.

It read:

_Dear Clarice,_

_Rest assured your lost innocence remains blissfully ignorant to your dear Nicholas.Through the course of our meeting this morning, he stayed wisely away._

_I do hope you slept well, Clarice.I suspect it will be mid-afternoon before you awake.Don't be alarmed by this change of sleeping patterns, you worked up quite a sweat, if you'll recall._

_Do forgive my abrupt departure.I'm sure you understand that as much as it pains me to be away, I do have other priorities to tend to.This is not to say I want our little charade to continue, Clarice, quite the opposite, in fact.As you can guess, this all has become quite tedious.I feel the need to draw a fine means to an end before our social companions summarize their own conclusions.I do hope you agree, Clarice. Surely you now understand that you are and always have been once and forever mine, I don't believe any further clarity is necessary._

_I am extending the invitation to meet with you and Nicholas tonight.Though it is a bit monotonous to tend the same restaurant two nights consecutively, I feel the symbolic location is most appropriate.Esamarla and I will be waiting at eight._

_Oh, Clarice, wear the dress.I don't believe I need to remind you which one._

_Patience, my dear, all will be settled tonight.All good things to those who wait._

_Ta,_

_Hannibal_

***


	10. Chapter Ten

Rome

It was five o'clock that evening before Nicholas returned to the hotel.By that time, Starling was fully awake, having taken a few hours asleep with accordance to Dr. Lecter's statement that she should be thoroughly exhausted after their productive morning.Indeed she was, more than she realized until he said so himself.

Nicholas stopped in the doorway and blinked at her, as though she were an intruder."You're here," he muttered, withdrawing his key from the lock.

Starling frowned, having been standing in the middle of the room, holding the specified dress out for inspection of wrinkles, and looked at him strangely."Why do you sound surprised?"

"I've been trying to call you all day."

_{Sorry I couldn't hear the phone.}_

That sinful thought made Starling grin, but she flashed it away before he could notice.

A minute later, Nicholas' eyes traveled to her dress and his brow wrinkled in confusion."Going somewhere?" he asked skeptically.

"I thought we could try this again," Starling explained."Seeing as the evening you planned last night was interrupted…I thought we'd forget it happened and try to recreate everything…pretend today was the first day.I'm sorry things haven't gone your way, and I feel a need to make it up to you."

_{You lying little…if anything, this is going to pour salt on the wound…}_

_ _

Starling forced herself not to listen to that voice.After the ride – so to speak – Dr. Lecter gave her that morning; she wasn't about to do something to jeopardize the fourth—

_{Yes, count them, FOURTH!}_

_ _

—chance to set things right.It didn't matter who she hurt anymore.If this was the way he wanted to do things, then by God, she'd obey.

Nicholas, though he knew through their conversation the night before that their relationship was doomed, seemed to brighten a bit."Really, Clarice?We're going to _Paoli _again?What a great idea!"

A stab of guilt took her unrepentantly, and she swallowed hard, knowing what torment she was about to put this man through.However, she had the sinking sensation that what Dr. Lecter had in mind was his alternative to death, and she'd rather him live as a substitute for burdened death.

At least she hoped that was his motive.If it wasn't, she'd never forgive herself, yet she knew there was little she could do to prevent it, to say no.Even if Dr. Lecter did kill Nicholas, that wouldn't change anything.He possessed her now – he had for fourteen years.Especially after their climactic day together, Starling knew resistance was only a waste of time.

"What's that on your face, Clarice?" Nicholas was asking, stepping forward.It took his hands around her neck to draw her attention out of her reverie and to him, frowning at him slightly."It looks like a bite mark."

Starling stared at him blankly for a few seconds, the impulse to laugh and laugh and laugh coming to her unwillingly.During his absence, she had discovered several bite marks, only one on her face – above her upper lip – and she was entirely surprised to discover there weren't any more.There were only four that she could count, any others being in inaccessible places.The one on her lip, one on her right arm, one – holding a rather large hickey-shaped– on her neck, and the last reclining against her left breast.Upon discovering these bite marks, she realized why he specifically requested her attire.Not one would be hidden from the public unless she went to extraordinary means to do so.Knowing what was good for her, Starling decided wisely to leave them all in plain view.

"It's nothing," she answered absently."Don't worry about it."

Besides, seeing such marks on her might give Esamarla some premature warning of what was going on, and where her Dr. Wilkins had been all day.If, by chance, this was a cruel joke with herself as the pun at the end, she would at least enjoy ruining the relationship he was currently in.

However, Starling felt quite reassured that this was not one of his jokes.No one kissed like he did and didn't mean it.Memories of that afternoon flooded back, and she felt herself go red in the face just by thinking of them.How odd, the touch lasted long, or so it seemed, and already she found herself hungry for more.

They gave each other respectful space while preparing for that evenings event.The guilt streak that had tortured her before returned several times, but never enough to call halt to their newly arranged plans.Whatever Dr. Lecter had in mind tonight, she knew enough not to back out.

A thrill of anticipation ran up her spine as they stepped outside.She wondered how she would feel when she saw him again after that morning that stretched into afternoon, wondered if she'd be able to call him Dr. Wilkins after screaming his first name over and over again.Again her mind flashed to that afternoon, to hearing her name moaned as it rolled joyously off his lips.A shiver crawled up her skin as she and Nicholas stepped outside the relative warmth of the hotel.

The night air chilled her, but Starling declined Nicholas' pro-offered coat.No matter how intolerable weather conditions became, she would not risk the consequences of covering the marked places on her body.On Nicholas' request, she conformed to wear a scarf around her neck, yet made sure it was inches from shielding the signature of ownership.

If Nicholas was suspicious about the marks, he gave no indication.Though she offered no further explanation, he didn't seem disconcerted, perhaps already in the mindset that they were no longer together.It was unofficially official, but Starling had no idea how he would react to meeting Dr. Lecter tonight, to what he would say when the news of their day reached his ears, how he would see her when the bite marks were notably explained.Still, Dr. Lecter might make no reference to it at all.Starling had no feasible idea on how this meeting was to be executed.

As they restaurant came into view, Starling's eye caught sight of Dr. Lecter waiting outside with Esamarla.She forced all emotion from her face, forced herself to calm down before heat rushed to her face.She was determined to shield her overly active feelings, unwilling to let Dr. Lecter see how entirely giddy their encounter made her.Likewise, his eyes revealed nothing, as distant as always.When Nicholas stiffened beside her, Dr. Lecter read he had not been informed of this meeting.Not skipping a beat, he seized Starling's hand as they stepped before them and knelt forward, gently brushing his lips over her skin.He lingered there for a minute, longer than he should have, before bringing his eyes to hers.

"Good evening, Ms. Starling," he greeted, his voice doing a number on her that she almost forfeited then.Dr. Lecter noted this and surpassed a grin, turning to a slightly peeved Nicholas and offering his hand."To you, too, Mr. Randall."

"Dr. Wilkins," Nicholas acknowledged through gritted teeth."What are you doing here?"His voice made no modesty in covering his irritated state.

"I suppose it is rather tactless to dine at the same restaurant two consecutive evenings, but alas, I felt compelled."Dr. Lecter failed to look to Starling as he turned to Esamarla and said, "You remember Mr. Randall and Ms. Starling, don't you, dear?"

Esamarla, whom had been glaring icily at Starling since they approached, nodded."Yes, it's nice to see you both again," she said, her voice reeking of insincerity.Turning to Nicholas, she continued, "You did tell me this was going to be your first day in Florence, no?"Turning back to Starling, her eyes glittered like emeralds as though she had something to flaunt."I trust it was a productive one?"

At her snide remark, Starling cracked a brief smile, one that satisfied her enough to keep her from bursting out into unstoppable giggles.The smile only remained for a minute, long enough for Dr. Lecter to catch."Yes," she replied."Quite relaxing, thank you."

Dr. Lecter apparently wanted to second that comment, but all he was able to get out was a content, "Mmm…"

Esamarla had noticed her bite marks and stepped closer for further inspection."Oh my God," she muttered."What happened?Did something attack you?"

That remark almost got her, and looking back on it in years to come, Starling couldn't think rationally how she was able to hold in her laughter.Apparently, it was a bit much for Dr. Lecter as well, and he had to turn his back to them, pretending to fiddle with the menus that were provided at an outside stand.

The lapse didn't last long, but long enough for Esamarla to take note of."Yes," Starling said, her eyes subconsciously wandering to Dr. Lecter, whom had rejoined them."Something attacked me, all right."

Again, Dr. Lecter provided a lovely view of his back, his mind apparently not made up from the previous examination of the menu.

When conversation failed to resume, Dr. Lecter turned back to him, the decision officially made.Offering his arm to Esamarla, he said, "Shall we?" as she took it and entered.

A look of pain flashed Starling.She couldn't stand seeing him with her.It was the ultimate test, she supposed, and if she were to survive this night and win him as the grand prize, she'd have to endure it.

As the waiter directed Dr. Lecter and his 'social companion' to their seats, he managed an inconspicuous turn and winked reassuringly at Starling.It soothed her a bit, though not much.Soon, this would all be over with.

She only wished she knew what was up his crafty sleeve.

***

As they were led to their table, Starling couldn't help but wonder if Dr. Lecter had arranged the location of the two parties seating arrangements prior to their arrival.Fortunately Starling and Nicholas were accommodated almost directly next to Dr. Lecter and his companion.

_{Social companion.}_

_ _

__The only people not outwardly pleased at this turn of events were Nicholas and Esamarla.Several other guests at the restaurant had noticed Starling's rather ambiguous bite mark on her lip, as that was the one that jumped out the most.Some sweeping gazes might have concluded her other marks, but most did not as starling was a rudeness not much would consider.

If anyone was caught staring, a subtle yet threatening look from Dr. Lecter waned them off.Any suspicions as to how such bites came to be were satisfactorily unsuggested as the night proceeded.

Starling reveled in how calm she was able to maintain her emotions.With all they'd been through, she suspected tonight would be uncomfortable, this all cascaded with the supposed feeling of adultery.If anything, she felt more like she was betraying Dr. Lecter by appearing here with Nicholas.

As if he sensed this thought, Dr. Lecter suddenly smiled, quick and unnoticeable.He failed to direct it at her in any manner, but it reassured her nonetheless.

One thing Starling noted was how the convenience the nearness of their neighbors disabled either Nicholas or Esamarla from complaining about this arrangement.Starling briefly entertained herself with exchanging icy glances with Esamarla, but that grew tiresome and she settled to bluntly ignore her.

Dinner was good, silent overall, and somewhat uncomfortable.Starling continuously attempted to establish eye contact with Dr. Lecter, which he politely declined to grant.Everything gathered a surreal atmosphere, and just when Starling thought she was going to lose her mind to this never-ending anticipation, the unexpected happened.

Esamarla stood and approached Nicholas, smiling warmly and extending a hand."Would you care to dance?" she asked.

Blank stares from the peanut gallery.Everyone was motionless for a long moment.Nicholas remembered himself in good time and nodded, standing to meet her."Certainly," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Starling muttered softly, "Do you think she's up to something?"

Dr. Lecter mused thoughtfully."Hmm.Esamarla does have a devious streak, and she tends to act on innocent ingrates when granted the chance."His eyes traveled to hers at last, and she felt a thrill of ecstasy and triumph in response."No matter.Would you care to escort me to the dance floor?It seems that is what they expect, and you know how I hate to disappoint a waiting audience."

It was the invitation she had been waiting for all evening.Sweeping herself into his embrace, Starling found her patience had endured more than ever before with this incessant waiting, that she was no longer able to stand the brutal torture.After their amazing encounter earlier that day, it was a miracle she had been able to withstand pouncing him outside.Never before had she known a touch like that, one that hurt but in a good way, one that contained equal charisma to drown out the vindictiveness.It occurred to her now that Dr. Lecter had taken his revenge out on her, but likewise trapped himself in a web she doubted he wanted to escape.

Of course, Dr. Lecter sensed her impatience, her wanting very much for this evening to be over.It pleased him immensely, the rare knowledge that she was at last corrupted.To torture her further or to end this charade for what it was now?No, he settled on torture.It was too maddeningly fun.

As she clutched to him, allowing him to glide her across the dance floor, weaving in and out of other couples, even passing Nicholas and Esamarla a time or two, he maintained control and though he was not modest with his own desire, he made it perfectly known that now was a time to wait.After a few minutes, he lowered his head to the side of hers, his voice making her tremble as it said in its menacingly desirable way, "My dear, dear Clarice.Patience is a virtue you do not hold.Trust me; the evening will come to an end."

"Lest I remind you, Dr. Wilkins, your own patience has a hole or two," Starling tossed back, enjoying the look that comment provoked.

"I believe the conditions are somewhat different now." 

"How so?Whatever 'conditions' there were, they are mine now.You got what you want."

Dr. Lecter smiled."Yes, and I continue to obtain my desires, Clarice.I am very much enjoying you flush whenever Esamarla insinuates a breech in your innocence.You must understand one does not willingly give up something that brings this much humor."With that, he released one of the arms that was linked around her and brought his hand into view, running his index finger over the course of the bite mark he had left on her lip earlier that day."You made a wise decision in not covering that up."

"Yes, I know a thing or two," she replied, knowing he felt her breath tremble against the finger he kept at her lips, even as she spoke."Besides, doing so would've caused us to miss those delightful comments your…social companion…made.I don't think I'd take those back for anything."

The hand at her lips was moving slowly down her neck, finding the scarf that luckily hung an inch below the second mark.With slow torture, he undid the knot and took it in both hands, running it seductively slow down her back and stopping just before it cupped her butt."Mmm," he said, in a noise that implied neither agreement nor disapproval."Indeed."

For a minute, Starling thought he might kiss her, but he did not.Instead, he pulled away, taking the scarf with him.Smiling his agonizing smile, he raised her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across it, never moving his eyes from hers."Very well, Clarice," he conceded, making her heart stop."I am going to go hold a conversation with Esamarla.I suggest you do the same with Nicholas.It is time to call this to an end."

With that, he disappeared, leaving the air in front of her chillingly empty.Nevertheless, Starling hardly missed a beat.She waited until Dr. Lecter parted the very unhappy-looking Esamarla and Nicholas, taking his soon-to-be former 'social companion' aside for a private chat.Once he was without a dance partner, Starling motioned for Nicholas to join her at the table.

Starling was startled to find herself calm about this.Where she expected a pounding heart, she found nothing but the thrill of getting this over with.The words were already with her, what she would say, what she had been planning to say since they arrived.She was actually going to stay in Florence, she was and she had more reason than she had ever idealized.

Once they were situated, Starling decided not to beat around the bush, to avoid the prologue of her decision and get directly to the point."Nick," she said."I've made a decision, about us and my future."

The lack of 'us' before 'future' made his face fall, and he knew what was coming.Not able to maintain eye contact for this, all he could do was nod for her to continue.

"Needless to say, I'm not going back to New York with you."There.She said it.It was out and she couldn't take it back, she didn't want to take it back. 

_{And the truth shall set you free…}_

_ _

__Just then, Esamarla walked back in, tears streaming down her face.At a leisurely pace, Dr. Lecter reentered as well, his features calm as always.He stopped near the entrance and looked to her, folding his arms behind his back patiently.

"Is this about Dr. Wilkins?" Nicholas demanded, suddenly angry.

_{No need to lie, Clarice.}_

_ _

__"Partly," she answered, taking a brief stab to the heart when she saw the devastated and equally enraged look on his face."But honestly, I knew I was going to stay the minute we stepped off the plane.It feels like home here."

"And there's no place like home," Nicholas said bitterly.

"Well," Starling countered, ready for anything, her eyes traveling back to Dr. Lecter and staying there a beat too long, drawn into his enchanting gaze."No place like Florence, anyway."

Then he was gone, this man, this stranger before her.Nicholas moved hotly from his seat and began the dramatic illusion of storming out.His eyes landed on Dr. Lecter, who looked at him with a vague sense of disinterest.

"YOU!" Nicholas screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant, causing everything to come to a frozen standstill.

Dr. Lecter lifted both brows expectantly.

"I want to talk to you outside," Nicholas said through his teeth.

From her table, Starling could do nothing but stare at this hopeless man, open-mouth in shock.She had the distant feeling that Dr. Lecter had almost forgiven the similar rudeness of the night before, but now Nicholas' own mother would be lucky to identify her son at the morgue.Though Dr. Lecter's cool shield of elegance didn't fail him, his eyes flashed with murder.There wasn't anything she could do; when she accepted this life she was about to embark on she also accepted his various pet peeves and his methods of dealing with them.This was not a decision she regretted, even when Dr. Lecter followed Nicholas outside.The most she could do was say a prayer to a God she didn't believe in for his soul.

Around her, conversation resumed, but she didn't notice.Even the tear-stained face of Esamarla Raizonne did little to please her.Starling's eyes remained on the entrance, waiting for Dr. Lecter and the verdict.

***


	11. Chapter Eleven

Rome

Dr. Lecter stopped walking before Nicholas did; his arms concealed behind his back as he waited for the younger man to realize the location for the discussion had been selected.Already authority was being forfeited to his superior, and Nicholas was too ignorant to realize it.

Nicholas, obliviously this claimed control over the situation, turned in a fluid motion of fury."You have some nerve," he accused."Moving in and ruining my vacation.Not only that, you've brainwashed Clarice into staying here with you.And you've ruined Esamarla's life.I—"

Dr. Lecter held up a hand for silence.This was granted, as though all time stood still to call on the requests of her worst enemy."Please lower your voice.You'll find it assists with calming the nerves, something I highly recommend before you give yourself a stroke.Now, you've stated some falsities and some truths.Please, allow me to respond in the most courteous manner, given your recent disposition."

With that, the blade of a Harpy sprouted from the raised hand, as though it were an attachment to his body.Dr. Lecter's eyes didn't change, but Nicholas' did.The surprised scream that was supposed to ring out for help never made it.Dr. Lecter moved quickly, pinning him against the red brick wall of the nearest building.

The Harpy alternated to his left hand, his right holding Nicholas in place, the arm bent so that his hand could prevent him from screaming.In the mass that was his body, bystanders would most likely mistake the bulk for a homosexual public display of affection.Dr. Lecter, knowing these people, was not concerned with their thoughts.He maneuvered the Harpy to rest at Nicholas' neck.Once satisfied, he smiled modestly.

"Now then.That's better, don't you agree?If you will, allow me to continue.Your assumption of my association with Clarice is most displaced. Thankfully, her decision in conforming spared your life.Be glad, Nicholas.I have the potential of being a very generous man.You're intensely fortunate that I have allowed you to live this long.The lack of control you displayed last night as well as a few minutes ago has been ample reason for me in the past.Now – yes, I know you're impatient, just humor me a minute longer – the largest error you made was assuming there was nothing beneath the surface of my telltale explanation of my connection with Clarice.Not only that, you audaciously – and quite foolishly, I might add – attempted a force of ownership over her.Surely now you realize she is mine.She has always been mine.Such a prize you attempted to steal from me.Thank her, Nicholas, not me.You ARE quite fortunate.

"May I let you down now, or will you scream?Choose wisely and you might walk away alive.Though I warn you, do not test me.I never lie."

Slowly, Dr. Lecter released his hold and flashed the blade as a warning.When Nicholas declined a scream, he put the Harpy away.The knowledge in Nicholas' eyes informed the doctor that he knew enough to abide, that the Harpy was very much within reach.

"You're…you're…" he stuttered, his eyes reflecting with the fear of what he knew."You're HIM!"

"Possibly.Would you mind elaborating?" Dr. Lecter smiled, needing no confirmation.This person knew whom he was dealing with.

"You're Hannibal—"

"Quite right.We wouldn't want to spread that, would we?Please extend me this courtesy.I've been more than generous with you."Dr. Lecter's eyes darkened, and Nicholas knew the extent of the threat.

With a meek, humble nod, Nicholas said, "You have my word, Dr. Wilkins."

Looking into his eyes, Dr. Lecter verified this man could be trusted.With a nod in return, he replied, "My thanks, and Clarice's, as well.Now, if you will excuse me…"

With that, Dr. Lecter turned and retreated into the restaurant once more.The casual air he radiated was the envy of many.

Nicholas stood dumbfound for a minute, unable to believe who this person was, who he lost Starling to, and above all, very grateful to be alive.He knew if he wanted to remain that way, he'd have to keep his word.There was no doubt of that.

Nicholas Randall never spoke of Florence or Clarice Starling again.

***


	12. Chapter Twelve

Rome

Approximately four minutes till sunrise, and Dr. Lecter stood alone at his balcony, ever-still eyes watching the horizon as if daring the gods to permit light today.All was still, the air chilled with the lack of radiation; the streets below stilled and free of tourists or an incessant flow of cars.

At that minute, all of Florence seemed dead.

It was strange how the absence of something, seemingly small, could affect a view like this.Dr. Lecter's mind traveled to the events the evening before as he waited for his sunrise, his ever-perfect sunrise.A smile spread across his face slowly, the image of Esamarla coming to him, unbridled.During his conversation with Nicholas, she had said a rude thing or two to Starling, and suffered a very unlady-like punch in the eye as a result.A few insults were tossed whimsically in the air, a word here or two.

Dr. Lecter could not withstand his smile; the thought of Starling physically fighting over him was most pleasurable.Poor Esamarla had been so stunned at the use of force against her; she nearly fainted at the impact.Indeed, the girl never knew what she was getting herself into when she went against Starling.Raised in etiquette as a lady at all times, the idea of physical labor was enough an abomination as it was.

Three minutes till sunrise.

Exhaling a breath, Dr. Lecter noted grimly that the scene had not changed.Out of the many things that could change in a minute, Florence was not one of them.Slowly, the shopkeepers would emerge and begin their day, the first lone patron to cross the streets would come out, slowly, not wanting to waste another morning at the office.Dr. Lecter pondered what he would do with his day, sunrise his utmost priority at the minute.Sooner or later, perhaps he could start the morning without this much-wanted element.

Two minutes till sunrise.

On the streets below, a piece of paper waved through imaginary traffic before colliding with a wall.Three seconds later, another gust from a different direction picked it up and carried it out of eyesight.

One minute till sunrise.

Light pressed against the sky, pressuring it as though it would explode at any minute.Dr. Lecter stood still evermore, reveling in the serenity of Florence, the glum appearance that not many got to see.His mind reverted to many mornings that he awoke with Esamarla at his side and traveled to watch the sun come up alone.Such peace should never be witnessed in the company of solely yourself, especially when there was another to share it with.

That is why Dr. Lecter was particularly pleased that he did not have to abandon the scene and awake Clarice Starling.Within the timeframe of thirty seconds to sunrise, she appeared on the balcony, adorned in several more bite marks, looking thoroughly satisfied with a cup of coffee in her hand.Her robe was entirely fetching, and Dr. Lecter's eyes wandered over her twice in sole appreciation.

"Good morning, Clarice," he said, drawing an arm around her waist.

With a contented sigh, Starling murmured a comment, resting her head on his shoulder.Together, they watched as the sun greeted the city to a new day, a promising day.A day they would spend together, making up for all of the missed days in the past.

For a long while, they remained there, isolated from the rest of the world, together.Within his own good time, Dr. Lecter turned to her and smiled, brushing his lips against hers in a slow, seductive style, guaranteed to make her melt.Starling was drawn into the powerful influence of his mouth immediately, dropping her cup of coffee – thankfully empty – before locking her arms around his neck.

All was right, all was well.Here, in the only place either of them had known as home.Here, a new day, a new beginning, a new life was born in Florence.

FIN


End file.
